American GIs vs Sound Ninja
by Colby-Triggerhappy
Summary: Two Squads of American G.I.s transported to Naurto were they meet friends of their Platoon Commander and beat back a Sound Ninja invasion. Read and please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I Always wondered who would win in a fight between American Military Muscle and the ninja of the Sound Village. This is a spin off from "Transported to Naruto Renewed" and it's sequel "Love never fails" both by halliday'n'inuzuka4ever. We are good friends and I am in those two stories by her so I'm returning the favor.

*NOTE* It be best to read those two stories before reading this one so you are familiar with the characters because they will be about the same.

Disclamer: I don't own anything except the military related stuff.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"MEDIC!" shouted Major Colby Miles as he saw one of his men jerk back with his hands clutching the side of his neck with blood squirting like a fountain from between his fingers.

"Richards! Get over here and help me with Dakota till the medic gets here!" Colby shouted over to Will Richards, who always seem to be the medic before the medic when a fellow soldier went down.

"Where the hell is that medic? GRRR! MEDIC!" again shouted Colby.

"Calm down Miles. The medic is coming I can see'em. It's Ahlquist who's comming this time." said Richards.

"S-Sir. Tell Morgan, that... That I.. I love her", gasped Dakota. Dakota was engaged to a medic from another unit that had been deployed with the one Colby had been in charge of, but her unit had gotten orders to move to Whitefield and set up a field hospital.

"Dakota don't talk like that. You will get to see Morgan again, Kevin is here to help patch you up and get you out'ah here." said Colby.

"Where's he hit?" asked Kevin.

"In the neck, just below the ear"

Kevin was a highly experienced combat medic and long time friend of Colby's. The went to high school together and were both in their high school's Air Force Junior ROTC program.

"He's lost a lot of blood, I think the best I can do for him is give him some morphine." Kevin said

"No. It's too late, he's already gone." said Richards.

Dakota's eyes had now taken on a glassy blank stare into eternity. Richards took his hand away from Dakota's neck to revile the wound. Kevin and Colby just stared at it. A half dollar sized chunk of flesh had been blown away.

"Hate those god damn, .75cals" said Richards "Nothing we have can stop the bleed in time cause by those rounds and nothing we can wear can stop them either."

'Taisen. That's another one I've lost. I'm starting to doubt I can bring the rest of my men out of this alive." Colby said quietly.

"Now is not the time to doubt your ability to lead. Believe it or not YOU are all that remains of the leadership of this platoon. There will be time to reflect later, but now you need to help what is left of your platoon survive until the end of this fight. I have a feeling we will be getting orders to move out soon." Taisen replied. "Also Suzanna and Amanda need for you to get back to them by the end of the week. Time is running short."

"Sir?" asked Kevin "You alright?"

"What?" asked Colby "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Kevin head back down the line and tell those that are left pull back and regroup by road. We need to regroup."

"Yes sir" and with a quick salute Kevin dashed back down the line.

"Here, his tag" Richards handed Colby the dog tag that hung around Dakota's neck. Colby pulled out a pouch and put the dog tag init.

"That makes 40 men I've lost in the past six months and still no replacements have come to fill in the gaps" Colby said. "I no longer have a platoon to lead. Ha, Thanks to the enemy I've been demoted from a Platoon Commander to a Squad Commander." Colby chuckled at this because he knew it was true. Six months ago he was in charge of a fifty man platoon with five squads of ten men. Now all that remains is one squad and he is now in charge of it.

"Ha-ha, your right now that I think about it." laughed Richards. "So SQUAD Commander what do we do next?"

"We head to the road and regroup there, then figure out our next move, Vice SQUAD Commander. Though I wonder what happened to those reinforcements we were suppose to get?"

"Don't know, they probably got nailed by those planes we saw earlier"

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Just a few miles out side of the Hidden Leaf Village the reinforcements that Colby had wondered about found themselves alone and in a land that was greatly different from what they had just been in. From a cratered road leading to the battle field to being on a dirt road in a quiet forest is a change the two squads of ten didn't expect.

"Hey Morgan! I found him, he's over here! Joseph you alright?"

"Friggen-A what the hell happened? Where are we Matt?" asked Joseph. Matt and Joseph were apart of Colby's platoon. Colby had sent them to the rear to get reinforcements.

"I couldn't tell ya but I don't like the looks of this. It's too quiet, I think we are being watched"

Just then a familiar voice echoed from the bushes "THUNDER!"

"FLASH" replied Matt "come on out, area is clear"

The first to come out of the bushes was a female medic, with blonde hair and a average to slim body build.

"Joseph you alright?" ask the medic.

"Yeah I'm fine Morgan, though why you here with us? Thought you had stay at the field hospital?"

"I did but Matt convinced my CO (commanding officer) to let me head back up the front line to bring back anymore wounded." explained Morgan as the rest of the two squads came on to the road and instinctively formed a circle around the three of them.

"Alright you guys bring it in. Let's figure out what we got for gear and we rest here for a bit before moving on." ordered Joseph. As the group gathered around Joseph, Matt and Morgan. Matt ordered two men from each squad head down the road in either direction as look outs.

"Squad leaders figure out what you got then report back, have your guys rest under those trees there for now, we want to be able to get to cover should we be surprised. Morgan what you got for medical supplies and Matt try the radio see if we get anything, I got a feeling it's not going to work but it's worth a try" Joseph started to get things organized for the squads and to figure out what their next move will be when the lookouts signaled to Matt that people were coming and fast.

"Alright you guys! Grab your gear, we got bogies' inbound, don't know if they are friendly or not but I don't want to get caught with my pants down if they turn out to be hostile." shouted Matt. "Hey bring it in a bit closer but don't lose visual contact!"

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru were headed back to the Leaf Village after escorting Gaara, Temari and a couple of other sand ninja back to the boarded of the Fire and Wind Nations. Akamaru was leading when he stopped suddenly and started growling.

"What's up Akamaru? You smell something?"

'RUFF!'

"Kiba, up ahead. Those two guys that are up there, they are probably what Akamaru is telling us about" said Ino. The two men at the top of the hill started to move back out of sight from the four of them.

"Kiba, Ino we walk from here I think we spooked them, or they are lookouts for a bigger group. We could be walking into a trap but I don't have that feeling we are." Shikamaru said.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"Joseph, bogies have stopped, There is two white males and a white female and one big ass dog. Two hundred yards out. I think they know we are here." reported one of the lookouts.

"Alright then if they know we are here then no use in trying to hide, grab your gear lets head out to meet them but keep your weapons on safe for now. Matt and Morgan you come with me along with squad one. Squad two stay behind and proving covering fire if things get messy."

As Joseph, Matt and Morgan approached the top of the hill they saw the group the lookout had described. Two white males, a white female and one big ass dog.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"Great there's more than we thought" said Kiba. Akamaru started growl and his fur stood up on end. "Akamaru they really that powerful or you just don't like them already?"

Shikamaru was surprised that they would show how of them they were but he figured that if they were to show themselves like this then they probably don't want to fight.

Ino was having flashbacks to the last night she got to sleep with Colby before he went back to his world. She remembered what he told about what he would most likely be wearing next time she saw him.

-Flashback-

"Hey Ino?" asked Colby

"Yeah? What is it?" Ino looked puzzled at Colby a moment ago he was quietly telling her funny stories from his world but now his mood seemed to have become more serious.

"It will be a while before you see me again so I want you to know something. The next time you see me I wont be in normal cloths like this."

"What do you mean? I know you are going into combat when you get back to your world.." Ino tried to finish but Colby cut her off.

"I want you to see the uniform and the gear I'll have with me next time you see me incase you don't recognize me, you should be able to remember the uniform I wear. Go into my mind and you will see what I'll be wearing next time we see each other. But before you exit my mind take that image with you, and know this I maybe part of a group and we will all be wearing the same uniform so I maybe be hard to spot a first."

Ino hugged him and used her mind invasion jutsu and saw the ACU (Army Combat Uniform) uniform with it's distinctive camo pattern, the M-16 with it's sleek black metal shine, the helmet and bullet proof vest with the same distinctive came pattern. Ino released and as they woke back up, Colby smiled at her and hugged her.

-End Flashback-

"Kiba, Shikamaru wait. Colby might be in that group some where." Ino said and with that Ino took off running towards the group at the top of the hill.

"INO! STOP" shouted Kiba but Ino didn't listen, she kept running towards the group hoping that Colby would be among them.

As Ino reached the top of the hill all she heard was the clicking of weapons being taken off safe and all she saw were the sleek black metal barrels of the M-16 being raised and pointed at her.

"Hold your fire you guys", said the man in the middle of the group dressed in the ACU uniform Colby had shown her.

"Colby? Is that you?" Ino asked.

"Colby? There is nobody named Colby here. I'm Joseph" said Joseph as he introduced himself. "This Colby that you asked about what's his last name do you know?

"His last name is Miles. Colby Miles, do you know him?" Ino asked hopeful that Joseph would say that he knew Colby.

Surprised that this girl knew his platoon commander Joseph looked around to see if he wasn't the only one who was surprised at this. He was relieved that he wasn't the only one who was surprised.

Then Matt spoke up in typical Matt Evangelista fashion.

"How the hell do you know our platoon commander Major Colby Miles?" asked Matt surprised that such a girl would know Colby but a feeling of familiarity about this girl came over Matt, but he had a sneaking suspicion about this girl.

"What's your name?"

"My name? It's Ino Yamanaka of the Hidden Leaf Village" the girl replied. Matt, Joseph and Morgan were shocked to hear this. They knew of the Hidden Leaf Village through Suzanna and Amanda because they knew they were really into the Naruto anime series back home. Matt was even more shocked because he some what knew Ino through Colby who told him about his trip to the Hidden Leaf Village just after they were deployed.

"So you're the girl Colby talks about! Damn and all this time I thought he was pulling my leg!" exclaimed Matt as a smile came across his face. "Never thought that crazy tail of his would have been true."

By this time Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru caught up with Ino and again the sound of weapons coming off safe was heard only thing time the M-16s were pointed at them.

"At ease you guys. Ino these two and the dog friends of yours?" asked Joseph.

"Yes. These are my friends Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara." Ino said introducing them. "Oh and I almost forgot this is Akamaru, Kiba's dog." Akamaru growled quietly at group of strangers before him. It would have made him felt better if Sashta was with the group.

"Easy boy these are friends of Colby's." said Kiba.

"That is what I'd call a big ass dog" said Morgan. Everyone chuckled at this. Then Morgan and Ino looked at each other and both realized that they looked almost alike. They both were about the same height, and had blond hair.

"So which one of you is the leader here?" asked Shikamaru. "We could take you and you team here back to the village. We could talk to the Hokage and see what we could help you out with."

Matt, Morgan and Joseph looked at each other. They were all Chief Master Sergeants, and they hadn't chosen who would lead among the three of them.

"All three of us are in charge of this team." said Joseph "Alright you guys come on out!". Then to Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru's surprise another ten soldiers came out from hiding. Shikamaru and Ino were impressed at how well they were hidden, but Kiba wasn't.

"Ha! I knew you had more men with you!" boasted Kiba trying to act like he was better than them.

"Bull Crap! You didn't know we had more men hiding!" countered Matt.

Joseph then stepped in. "Colby told me all about you and your big were down wind from you, so if we had had your kind of smell we would have smelled you coming when we first dropped in here and we wouldn't have had to send out our lookouts. Not to mention that most of these guys use to be snipers and masters of hiding in plain sight and they could take you out from a mile away, which, if I recall is far beyond your range of smell!"

"What did you say!" roared Kiba as he took a few steps towards Matt and Joseph

"You heard us. Your so call superior smelling ability ain't worth shit, you mutt!" said Matt as he loosened the strap on his M-16.

"That's I've had enough of your talk!" yelled Kiba as he started to charge towards Matt but stopped when he ended up staring down the barrel of Matt's M-16.

"One pull of this trigger and you can kiss your head good bye!" Matt said glaring down the sights at Kiba's head. Then from out of the corner of his eye Matt saw a white blur headed towards him.

"Akamaru! NO DON'T!" shouted Kiba but he was too late. Matt turned towards the on coming blur and with his M-16 on semi-auto pulled the trigger and fired three rounds at the white blur just as it leaped into air at Matt. The rounds flew with lighting speed and hit Akamaru the shoulder and neck, stopping him dead in his tracks. Akamaru falls in a heaping pile of wipers as blood flows from the wounds.

"HA! Take that you over sized mutt!" shouted Matt at Akamaru. As Morgan and Kiba rushed up to Akamaru.

"Matt that's enough. Cease FIRE!" said Morgan rushing towards the bleeding dog. "Friggen-A Matt! You ass hole! You could have killed him!"

"Well that was kinda the intention when I shot it! What else was I suppose to do let it come and attack me and rip my arm off?" exclaimed Matt.

Morgan was able to stop the bleeding and remove the bullets from Akamaru's shoulder. With help from Ino, Akamaru was patched up and ready to call it a day and head home.

"Matt that is enough! Put down your weapon and get away from Akamaru. Now!" ordered Joseph. Matt grudgingly did so and a few members from both squads offered to help carry Akamaru back to the village. Kiba was still fuming from Matt's insults and from Matt shooting Akamaru, but Shikamaru was able to calm him down.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"Hey Ino?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about Matt starting things up with Kiba and shooting Akamaru. He can be a real ass sometimes. He's not always like that" explained Morgan.

"Yeah I know what mean. It's the same thing with Kiba. By the way we never got your name." said Ino.

"Chief Master Sergeant Morgan Gilman. Chief Medic, 2nd Platoon, A Company, 101st Air Borne, United States Army." Morgan said automatically giving her rank, name position and what unit she is from. Ino blinked questioningly at what Morgan had just said. "Oh sorry. I mean my name is Morgan."

"Hey Joseph. We can take you back to our village were you and your men can stay for a while. Long as your men don't cause too much trouble." Shikamaru offered. Knowing that getting them to the village could be helpful if they agree to help defend the village.

"Sounds like a idea. Alright, men grab your gear and get ready to move out." ordered Joseph

As the newly acquainted American infantry and their Leaf Village Ninja guides walked down the road towards the Leaf Village, Ino couldn't help be notice that the two squads were walking on either side of the road in single file. They would walk in the ditch then walk along the very edge of the road almost as if they didn't want to even walk on the road it's self.

"Hey Morgan. Why do your two teams walk on opposite sides of the road from each other and why do you walk along the edge of the road rather than on the road?" asked Ino.

Morgan smiled. "Well it's habit I guess. Back in the war dirt roads like these would be mined like nobody's business and the only safe way was to walk in the ditch or along the very edge of the road. On some roads even trying to cross it was risky. There were many times where I had to help Colby patch up some of his men who tried to cross the road to reach supplies. As for walking on opposite sides, well it lessens the likely hood of the entire columns being taken out by enemy aircraft and it's easier to duck into the ditch for cover if there are less people on one side of the road."

"Oh. So I guess the war was really bad then if you couldn't trust the roads you walked." Ino said. She wondered if Colby was still alright.

"So Ino, seeing as how you know Colby, do you know Suzanna and Amanda too?" Morgan asked. This caught Kiba and Shikamaru's attention and Morgan noticed this.

"Suzanna and Amanda? Yes, I know them. I actually met them the day before I met Colby down at the lake. He came to our world along with Suzanna and Amanda but he got separated from them and didn't get to the leaf village until the day after I met Suzanna and Amanda." Ino said smiling as she remembered the first time she saw Colby.

"So Morgan you talk with Suzanna or Amanda before you came here?" asked Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Last time I talked to both her and Amanda was just before I deployed with Colby. They didn't say anything about visiting this world but Colby did tell me that he had met another girl just before he deployed and the only details about her he gave me was that the girl looked almost like me but a little shorter. Seeing Ino today I realize he was talking about her" Morgan said nodding to Ino.

"So when did you last see Colby? Is he alright?" Ino asked intently. She really wanted to know if Colby was alright or alive at the very least. Morgan smile and laughed.

"Yes Colby is fine. Last I saw him he was getting what remained of his platoon ready for redeployment to the front line again." Morgan said.

"Hey Shikamaru that the Hidden Leaf Village up ahead?" asked Joseph.

"Okay. Alright you guys listen up! Weapons on safe, we are headed into a civilian population. Weapons on your backs as we get closer." ordered Joseph.

As they approached the gates to the Hidden Leaf Village the squads were in amazement of the large gates at the main entrance to the village.

"Damn first a big ass dog. Now big ass gate to a big ass village. What's next super sized meal portions?" muttered Matt.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

As the two squads of American troops enter the Hidden Leaf Village they were impressed by the size of the walls and gates as they passed by the guard post. As they passed by the guard post, one of the guards called Shikamaru over to talk to him.

"Hey Shikamaru, who are these guys you got with you?" asked the guard, as he nervously look over at the troops behind Shikamaru.

"We ran into them on the road as we were headed back to the village. Three of them say they are friends of Colby, Suzanna and Amanda. The rest I think were just reinforcements that got transported here with Colby's friends. Kiba and Akamaru pissed one of Colby's friends off and Akamaru got shot by his weapon." said Shikamaru. Reflecting back on how quickly Matt was able to see Akamaru coming and how quickly Matt was able to react and fire his weapon in time to stop Akamaru before the dog was able to attack Matt.

"Akamaru took a hit from one of them? Wow those weapons of their's must be a hell of a lot better than what we got." said the guard. He was surprised that these new comers were able to land a hit on Akamaru, let alone stop him cold in the middle of his attack.

"Yeah. I'm going to take Colby's friends up to see Naruto and figure out what to do with them. Not sure if we could incorporate them as part of our military strength but it would be a great asset if we could." Shikamaru then turned back towards the group and went to talk with Matt, Morgan and Joseph. Joseph was just finishing up talking to the troops about what was expected of them in this unfamiliar village. Ino and Morgan were talking about each others ways of attending to the wounded, while Matt and Kiba kept a glaring eye on one another.

"Morgan, Matt, Joseph would you please come with me and Kiba to see the leader of our village and Ino stay here with the squads and keep them out of trouble" said Shikamaru.

"Ok, I will" said Ino as Matt, Morgan and Joseph went with Shikamaru and Kiba to see Naruto. "So which of you are in charge after Joseph, Matt and Morgan leave?" asked Ino.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"We are. " said two of the of them as they stepped forward.

"I am Master Sergeant Ryan Dillingham and I'm in charge of squad 1." Dillingham said. Dillingham was a tall slim build of a person and was known as Sergeant Nazi behind his back because of his strict and by-the-book personality. He was also an old friend of Colby's but he and Colby never were close friends.

"I am Master Sergeant Noah Sherwood. I'm in charge of squad 2." Sherwood said. Sherwood was also an old friend of Colby's from his high school days. Sherwood was a LOT more relaxed and laid back then Dillingham but was strict when he needed to be.

"Nice to meet you Ryan and Noah. My name is Ino Yamananka, we probably have a good hour or so to kill anything you guys wanna do?" offered Ino.

"How about we take a 15 minute lunch then a tour of the village. Say you know if there are any sand pits or old abandoned building around we could use for our training?" asked Dillingham. This was accompanied buy deep sighs and shaking of heads by his squad. Noah's squad was smiling thinking that Noah wouldn't agree to Ryan's proposal but they were soon disappointed when Noah agreed to Ryan's idea. After a quick fifteen minute lunch of MREs (Meals Ready to Eat) Ino showed them around the village. First she showed them Hokage Mountain with the six Hokage faces carved into them, then she showed them the major parts of town. However the members of the squads were still in combat mode and were only taking mental notes of potential spots for cover and vantage points. The snipers were sighting down potential shooting corridors and pre-marking estimated distances from potential shooting locations. All the while at least one member was constantly checking the roof tops looking for anything or anyone that could attack them from above.

"Stay sharp you guys and take notes" Sherwood said as the group walked towards the training grounds.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"This is our training area for ninja in our village."Ino said as they walked towards training ground 7 where Neji and Rock Lee were training. Neji and Lee stopped sparring as Ino went up to them.

"Hey Neji, Hey Lee."

"Morning Ino" Neji said "Who are these guys you got with you? They are defiantly military but I've never seen ninja dress in any kind of camo except sound ninja."

"They are kind of friends of Colby's. There are three more of them but they are with Kiba and Shikamaru talking to Naruto."

Lee's eyes grew wide. "So these are the comrads Colby so dearly told me about."

"What are you talking about Lee" asked Neji

"During one of my few brief encounters with Colby before you brought Sasuke back.I had asked him if he had any comrades beside Suzanna and Amanda back in his world. He told me that he had thousands of comrades, many of which he did not know personally but they all had something in common." Lee said

"What did they all have in common?" asked Ino.

"What we all have in common is what you can see and what you can't see." said Sherwood as he came walking up to them. "We are all like brothers and sisters in our military. It doesn't matter what race, color, religion, gender you are, what town your from. All of us are Americans and we fight so the ones we love don't have too. We have a song that you guys need to listen to."

"Say Williams, you still got your Ipod and speakers?"

"Sure do Sergeant. Why?" said Williams with a grin because he knew what the answer would be.

"Well jease bub, what are ya waiting for? Break em' out and lets get some tunes going here, and put on the Warrior song. Ino and her friends here need to hear it." Sherwood smiled and the squads smiled. The Warrior Song was the favorite. Williams took out his Ipod and speakers and started to play the Warrior Song by Sean Householder. When the song started to play the squads joined in on the singing of the song, and it went something like this:

"_I've got the reach and the teeth of a killin' machine, with a need to bleed you when the light goes green, best believe, I'm in a zone to be, from my Yin to my Yang to my Yang Tze. Put a grin on my chin when you come to me, 'cuz I'll win, I'm a one-of-a-kind and I'll bring death to the place you're about to be: another river of blood runnin' under my feet. Forged in a fire lit long ago, stand next to me, you'll never stand alone. I'm last to leave but the first to go, Lord, make me dead before you make me old. I feed on the fear of the devil inside of the enemy faces in my sights: aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, kill with a heart like artic ice._

_I am a soldier and I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song_

_I bask in the glow of the rising war, lay waste to the ground of an enemy shore, wade through the blood spilled on the floor, and if another one stands I'll kill some more. Bullet in the breach and a fire in me, like a cigarette thrown to gasoline, if death don't bring you fear, I swear, you'll fear these marchin' feet. Come to the nightmare, come to me, deep down in the dark where the devil be, in the maw with the jaws and the razor teeth, where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps. Call to the gods if I cross your path and my silhouette hangs like a body bag; hope is a moment now long past, the shadow of death is the one I cast._

_I am a soldier and I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song_

_My eyes are steel and my gaze is long, I am a warrior and this is my song_

_Now I live lean and I mean to inflict to the grief, and the least of me's still out of your reach. The killing machine's gonna do the deed, untill the river runs dry and my last breath leave. Chin in the air with a head held high, I stand in the path of the enemy line. Feel no fear, know my pride: for God and Country I'll end your life._

_I am a soldier and I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song_

_My eyes are steel and my gaze is long, I am a warrior and this is my song!"_

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

As the song ended the squads cheered a and started laughing because they knew they couldn't sing but it was still fun to try. Ino, Neji and Rock Lee started laughing too, but Ino got a feeling deep down that she might be hearing this song again. As the next song came on, Neji spotted another person walking towards them, she was dressed like the others but didn't have a weapon like then and had a white armband on her left arm with a red cross on it.

"Hey Ino. This another one of Colby's friends?" Asked Neji. Ino looked toward the road leading towards the training and saw Morgan coming.

"Yes it is." replied Ino "Hey Morgan!"

"Hey Ino! I heard some singing going on down here and it sounded horrible." joked Morgan "Sherwood did you guys sing the warrior song?"

"Hahaha! There is nothing wrong with our singing. We sing like angles" laughed Dillingham. Dillingham although known behind his back as Sergeant Nazi, did have a fun side. Everyone started laughing at this, but then Sherwood noticed another person coming and it wasn't Kiba, Shikamaru, Joseph or Matt. Ino saw where Noah's gaze was headed and instantly her mood changed because she knew it was Chouji that was coming. The group noticed the change in Ino's mood and stopped laughing. A few of the squad members grabbed their M-16s just in case things got ugly.

"No, not him. Not now" muttered Ino.

"Hey Ino, who is this guy?" asked Morgan.

"His name is Chouji. He and Ino broke up the day when Colby first came to the village. When Colby left with Suzanna and Amanda to head back to your world, Chouji gave Ino endless crap about Colby leaving and made up crap about how Colby never truly loved her. It was not pretty the fights between the to of them. Chouji always is the one to start things between them." Neji explained. Morgan looked at Ino. She knew the same kind of situation Ino was in. It happened to her when her fiancee, Dakota left on his first deployment. Morgan got endless crap from some of her ex's.

"Ino! What the hell you think you're doing hanging out with these guys? Don't you know they are friends of that leaving bastard of a boyfriend of yours?" said Chouji. This caught the attention of everyone and one by one member of both squads went and got their M-16s. Sherwood and Dillingham motioned to them to keep their weapons lowered.

"What the hell Chouji! So what if they are friends of Colby's doesn't mean I can't be friends with them! Why don't you back off and leave me alone!" shouted Ino. Neji and Rock Lee didn't want to get into the mix but knew they would have too if things got bad.

"You know that Colby is a lying, cheating, bastard that doesn't love you or anyone else! Hell, I bet he would even turn against his own comrades." Chouji sneered. This got the squads really fired up. Even Dillingham and Sherwood were just about ready to have a go at Chouji and Morgan saw this.

"Squads 1 and 2 stand down" commanded Morgan. She too was getting mad at Chouji but she couldn't let them turn this into something bigger than it already was but that went out the window was a crowd started to form as Ino and Chouji went at each other in a highly heated argument. As the crowd grew larger and the insults from Chouji became more and more direct and Colby. Ino and the two squads both got madder with each insult. Even Gaara, Kankaro and Temari who were visiting the village to see Naruto joined the crowd. Then Chouji said one insult too many and to everyone surprise it was not Ino who snapped.

"Well then I guess this other blonde one here must be Colby's new girl friend! I knew he would go back to going out with his own people insted of you Ino." shouted Chouji. This last insult really ticked Morgan off because years ago she and Colby had a short stint together but they lived too far anyway from each other for their relationship to truly work.

Morgan had had enough and started walking towards Chouji with a look in her eyes that was known simply as, The Warrior's Eye, to the soldiers back in Morgan's world. As Morgan walked up to Chouji, he had one last thing to say.

"Aww, I did I piss you off my dear?" sneered Chouji.

"Yes you did." replied Morgan and with that she threw a single punch that connected square on Chouji's cheek and sent him flying across the training ground. Members of both squads then went running up to Morgan incase she decides to go after Chouji again or if Chouji tries to make a move against Morgan. Chouji stunned but not deterred got up.

"Well now..."

"Shut up fat ass." said Morgan cutting him off. Ino and everyone else but the two squads were shocked. Nobody called Chouji fat a got away with it.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Word had now gotten to Naruto that there was a fight going between Ino and Chouji and show how the two squad were also caught up in the mix of things.

"We better get going before things get out of hand." said Joseph. Matt, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto agree and they all booked it towards where the fight was happening.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"Gaara, we should stop this before someone gets hurt" said Temari.

"I want to see what Colby's friends can do to put Chouji in his place. If Chouji tries to use his jutsu then we will step in" said Gaara.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Chouji got up and glared at Morgan.

"Nobody calls me fat and gets away with it!' roared Chouji

"I just did fat ass what are you going to do about it?" said Morgan. Taking her turn at throwing insults at Chouji.

Just as Kibe, Matt, Joseph, Shikamaru and Naruto showed up. Chouji yelled "Why I ought-ah!" as he started to charge at Morgan. The troops around Morgan instinctively formed a defensive formation in front of her and took their M-16's off safe. As Chouji got closer, one of them put their M-16 back onto safe, flipped his rifle around so the barrel was facing away from Chouji. Just as Chouji was upon them the soldier stood up and slammed the butt of his rifle into Chouji's face. Breaking his nose, jaw, and taking out a couple of his teeth. Chouji fell back in pain and briefly passed out from the impact.

When Chouji woke back up, he awoke to seeing both squads aiming at him all locked and loaded, ready to shoot. Chouji's face was covered in blood and he couldn't talk even if he wanted to. His nose was smashed off to the side and bleeding heavily. Chouji tried to move his hands to form a hand sign but just as he did Gaara, Temari and Kankaro suddenly appeared from the crowd and were between Chouji and the squads in a flash. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Matt and Joseph also emerged from the crowd and rushed over to them.

"Chouji what the hell are you doing?" asked Shikamaru. As Kiba and Sikamaru went up to him.

"Squads Stand Down! What the hell is going on here?" ordered Joseph as he walked over to squads.

"Chouji what the hell are you doing?" asked Shikamaru. As Kiba and Sikamaru went up to him.

"Sergeant, we had a bit of a tussle with Ino's ex. He tried to make a move against Morgan after she stepped in and broke up the fight between them" explained Sherwood. Sakura then arrived with a couple of medical ninja to take Chouji to the hospital.

"Chouji what happened to you?" asked Sakura.

"He got his face smashed by my rifle" said the soldier who smashed Chouj's face.

"Alright let's head back up to Naruto's office, so we can sort this out there and we need to talk to all of you about a few things." said Shikamaru "Gaara, Temari, Kankaro you should come too." Gaara nodded and started towards the Hokage building with Temari and Kankaro next to him. The rest of them shortly followed.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Everyone was in Naruto's office as Ino finished explaining what happened when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" said Naruto. The door opened and in walked an anbu black ops member. Matt, Morgan, Joseph, Dillingham and Sherwood could tell that they were apart of an elite unit from their outfit and how they carried themselves, but they wondered why they had an animal face mask on. Back home, members of special units wore masks when they went into combat but didn't usually wear them outside of combat unless they were being filmed by news crews.

"Sir, we have gotten reports of Sound Ninja gathering at the boarder in small groups. A few groups have tried to cross the boarder but retreated when our units confronted them."

"They must planning something big and toying with us." said Naruto with a concerned look on his face. "That all you have to report?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Dismissed" said Naruto and with a nod the anbu member left the room. "They are planning something. I know it"

"Naruto who are these Sound Ninja?" asked Joseph.

"The ninja of the Hidden Sound Village are our enemies, and they have been for the past few years now. They always do this when they are planning something." said Naruto. "If this village is attack while you are here, will you help defend the village against the Sound Ninja?"

"Yes sir we will." replied Joseph as he snapped to attention.

"Colby would have our heads if he found out that something happened to Ino while we were here" joked Matt. Ino glared at him and Matt saw this "What Ino? When ever we talk about our friends and family while we are out in the field he always talks about you, and we thought he was joked when he told us that if any of us met you that, we would keep you safe. Now that us meeting you has become reality, our orders from Colby are to keep you safe."

"Alright then." said Naruto "it's getting late and we still need to find you guys a place to stay for the night"

"Too bad all the hotels don't have enough rooms for all of us" said Morgan. "Staff Sergeant Kevin Ahlquist and I already scoped out the hotels here and none of them had enough rooms available."

"Well looks like we will be sleeping outside tonight" said Matt.

"Looks like it" said Joseph.

"Hey Morgan if you want I could see if you could take at my place for the night" offered Ino.

"Sweet! Sounds good" Morgan said "sorry guys but I'm not sleeping outside tonight"

"Look like that's everything" said Naruto "go get some rest" With that the group left Naruto's office and headed towards the training grounds.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

The squads arrived at training ground 7 and set up camp back in the woods and along the bank of the river. Their tents were set up in two rows with the openings facing each other with a wide path between them. Williams had taken out his Ipod and speakers and was playing music as Kevin Ahlquist and Dillingham got a fire going. Joseph and Matt were talking about the possibility of the Sound Ninja attacking and which tactics would work best against them. When Ino and Morgan showed up with bags of food.

"Who goes there?" joked Matt "We'll shoot if you didn't bring food!"

"Haha. Very funny Matt. Yes we did bring food" Morgan replied rolling her eyes. Ino just laughed.

"So what did you get for me and my boo-dah belly?" said Matt patting his belly.

"I didn't get you anything, but Ino got the squads dinner" said Morgan. Ino laughed some more.

"What the hell. I can make Ino laugh but not you?"

"Alright. What did you two gets us?" asked Dillingham

"Food" replied Morgan

"Ok. That works. A nice hot meal would hit the spot after eating MREs for the past few weeks." said Dillingham.

"Yeah it would." said Joseph "Let's get the food out and let's eat!"

After dinner the squads gathered around the fire and Joseph didn't waste any time getting down to business.

"Alright guys you know the drill. Go get your gear, inventory time." said Joseph as he pulled his pack out from behind him and started to empty it. The squads got up and got their gear from the tents, and when they came back they too emptied them. Ino was amazed at how much stuff each of them had in their packs. One thing after another, pocket after pocket was emptied of it's contents. When all of them were done each soldier had a respectable pile of stuff in front of them.

"Alright then. Check what you got." said Joseph and everyone started going through their pile and made several smaller piles of stuff. From the light of the fire Ino could make out their M-16s and stacks of what she assumed were the ammunition magazines for their weapons, piles of round metal balls with a small handle, stacks of green pouches with MRE written on them. However out of all the gear Ino saw in front of each soldier the one thing that surprised Ino the most was a a little red box with "First Aid Kit" written in bold white letters. Joseph then took out a pen and a pad of paper and started to make a list of what he had. Then he went around and asked what each soldier had and how many.

"Kevin what you got?"

"One M-16. Six ammo clips, five grenades, nine MREs, three breakfast, three lunch, three dinner, one K ration, one bayonet with saw tooth back, one M-16 cleaning kit, one first aid kit with three rolls of gauze, six gauze pads, two triangle bandages, one pair of scissors, eight packs of aint-germ powder, and one pair of tweezers and finally my favorite ten pounds of C4 and five sticks of dynamite"

As Joseph went around asking what each of them had, Ino noticed that each of them had the same gear while also having something that is unique to them. Much like with the ninja of her squad. When Sherwood finished reporting in what he had Joseph announce the final talley.

"So, we have 20 M-16 rifles, 24 side arms, 138 clips of ammo, 115 grenades, 24 bayonets all with saw tooth backs, 216 MREs, 24 K rations, 24 first aid kits, 40 morphine shots, 3 M-21 sniper rifles with 30 ammo clips. Ten pounds of C4, 20 sticks of dynamite, 10 flares, 24 sets of chemical warfare suits, 10 smoke grenades, 10 flash-bang grenades, 2 anti-tank rockets, 6 claymores, 4 two way radios, 3 land mines, 1 Browning .30 cal with ten belts, 20 climbing ropes each 75 feet long, 1 crowbar and 10 of Matt's favorite stink bombs." said Joseph, as the group started to laugh at the last item on the list.

"Hey my stink bombs worked like a charm the last time I had to use one, against them Eastern Axis soldiers back on Wake." said Matt laughing "Guess they couldn't handle bear crap and skunk piss!" Morgan and Ino made a disgusted face as the rest of the troops laughed.

"Alright pack this stuff up and get some sleep. Sherwood, Dillingham you two got first watch. Half hour interval ok?"

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-


	2. Chapter 2

-American G.I.s vs Sound NInja-

The night was uneventful for the two squads and as the sun rose the squads rose with it. By 06:30 they were ready for what ever the day would throw at them. Morgan joined the group after having breakfast with Ino and sat down with Matt and Joseph by the remains of last night's camp fire. Dillingham and Sherwood were toutching up on their hand combat skills.

"Hey Morgan were you able to get a map of the area from Ino?" asked Matt

"Yeah I was and Ino taught me some new medical treatments for when we go into combat again."

"Cool. Lets have a look at the map." Matt said as Morgan took out a map of the contient.

"We are here" Morgan said pointing to leaf symbol on the map. "We are currently in the Hibben Leaf Village which is in the Land of Fire. The Sound Ninja that Naruto was talking about yesterday come from here, the Land of Sound, it use to be known as the Land of Rice Paddies." she said pointing to a small country boardering the northern boarded of the Fire Nation.

"Wait, so if the enemy is from way up there" said Matt "and we are way down here. Then why should we be worrying about them attacking us? There is no way that any sized force greater than maybe a 4 or 5 man team could get down here undetected and then carry out a successful mission then retreat all the way back up there with little to no contact with the defending forces." Joseph nodded in agreement.

"From here to the boarder is a good 300 to 350 miles away. Unless they can teleport to anyplace they desire or they use guillie suits and slow crawl all the way. I can't see anyway that a formittable force can penatrate that deeply without being seen or at least heard by any forces that they cross paths with." Joseph said.

"Joe, we got visitors!" shouted Dillingham.

"Who are they?" Joseph replied.

"Kiba and his dog, Ino and Shikamaru."

"Alright, bring em' over here." Joseph replied "but tell Kiba to have Akamaru wait at the training ground."

Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru walked into camp and sat across from Morgan, Matt and Joseph. Shikamaru looked like he was still half asleep, as did Kiba, Ino was bright eyed and bushy tailed as usual.

"This is such a drag. If I had my way I'd still be sleeping at this hour. Yet, here you guys are training already." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Hey, we are soldiers. We rise with the sun and set long after it has." replied Matt. "We are the engerizer bunnies from hell"

Shikamaru looked at him confused.

"Back in our world there is a company that makes batteries. Their masscott is a little pink bunny with one of those drums that you wear on your belly and pound the sides. The bunny is suppose to represent the battery having a lot of power in it and being able to keep going and going and going without stopping." explained Matt. "The bunny from hell I'm talking about is one that has like 10 times the power of the regular bunny"

"Ok, so like a person that is pissed off and on a sugar high?"

"Yes" replied Matt.

"Anyways what did you guys want to see us about?" asked Joseph.

"We got orders from Naruto to take you and your squads on a patroll outside the village with us." said Kiba.

"Patroll? If we are looking for Sound Ninja I don't think that they would be able to get anything larger that a 5 man squads this far into the Fire Nation from where they are at." said Joseph as he looked back at the map.

"Don't be so confident. They are not dumb and they have gotten a respectibly large force this far into the Land of Fire before." said Kiba "Last time they did... They took down a lot of our top ninja and their leader took down the 3rd Hokage."

"Damn. Looks like we shouldn't underestimate them." said Matt, surprised that such a small nation as the Sound could carry out a large and some-what successful attack against a much larger and more powerful nation such as the Fire Nation. It reminded him of September 11th, 2001. When a small group of individuals hijacked civilian aircraft and took down the Twin Towers and almost took out an entire section of the Pentagon.

"Meet us at the gate in one hour with anything you would like to bring." said Ino. Joseph and Matt looked at Morgan then to Kiba, and Shikamaru and nodded.

"Sherwood! Dillingham! Front and Center Now!"

"Sergeant" they said in unison.

"Tell your men to gather up their gear, we are going out on patroll in one hour." instructed Joseph.

"Yes Sergeant"

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru and Naruto were waiting at the gate for the squads. When the squads came marching up the road with Joseph and Matt leading the two collums. The stopped and Joseph ordered them to fallout for the briefing of their mission.

"You guys are going on a regular patroll with Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru. Do not engage any Sound Ninja you might come across unless attacked first. That's all" said Naruto.

"Well you heard him, hold your fire untill fired upon" said Matt.

"Let's get going" said Ino.

"Move out" said Joseph. As they marched out of the village the two collums once again walked in the ditch or on the edge of the roads and Morgan got a bad feeling about what might happen while they are on partoll.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

The squads were quiet as they made their way through the woods a few miles outside the village. Ino, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru were getting tired as they at first lead then walked along side the collums then fell behind the two collums of squads. They all noticed a change in the troops. They were not the same loud, easy going bunch they left the village with. Insted all of them had become quiet and moved as to make as little noise as possible. Each one the troops were moving their heads like they were on a swivel and constantly look around for anything odd or unusual. Joseph spotted a clearing up a head and he raise one first, stopped and dropped to a knee and the rest also stopped and dropped to a knee. He looked over to Matt and nodded. Matt then raised his left hand, then motioned for the collum behind him to move into a line even line to his left. Joseph did the same only with his right. The collum behind him then formed a line on Joseph's right.

Ino, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru were amazed at how quickly the two collums infront of them disappeader and only Matt and Joseph were left standing in front of them. Matt turned around and motioned for them to move up behind him, as Joseph gave a hand signal and started to slowly move towards the clearing. The line of troops moved into the clearing and stopped just as they entered the clearing. Matt and Joseph each waved for their lines to move in and gather around them. Ino, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru were relieved that they might finally get a break.

"We will rest here for 10 min then we move on" said Joseph "Let's move over to were that stream is but we will follow the tree line to get to it. Alright? Move out"

The group moved along the tree line quickly and reach the steam. As they rested Kiba noticed that Matt hadn't said anything to him scence early this morning when they met at the camp. Kiba walked over to Matt to try and start some sort of conversation with him and try to smooth things over with him. Last thing Kiba wanted was to be staring down the barrel of a 'friend' while in the middle of a fight with any Sound Ninja.

Matt was cleaning his M-16 when he noticed Kiba walking towards him. '_As long as he doesn't try to talk to me. I won't say anything' _he thought

"Hey, umm Matt." Kiba said nervously.

'_Shit, spoke too soon'_

"Yes Kiba?" replied Matt as he continued to clean his rifle without looking at Kiba.

"So how do you know Colby?"

"We went to high school together and were in a class called Air Force Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps. It's like a military class for high school kids without actually going into the military. Colby and I are best buds. HAHAHA I remember back when we both had a crush on the same girl." Matt said laughing as he remember the night at the Military Ball where both he and Colby tried to sneak a dance in with Suzanna when Kasey was busy talking with friends.

"Who was the girl?" Kiba asked.

"Well she is a good friend of mine and Colby's. Her name was Suzanna."

"Suzanna?" Kiba's eyes grew wide. '_Could he be talking about my Suzanna?' _he wondered.

'Yeah. I think, last I talked with Colby, I had asked him if Suzanna went with him on his lil adventure to the other world and he said she did and meet somebody... Wait.. Noooo.." Matt looked at Kiba. "Unfuckingbelieveable. It's you! You're Suzanna's boyfriend from this world! No wonder Suzanna fell for you! You look at lot like her fian... boyfriend. Yeah, you look a lot like her boyfriend!" said Matt. "_Wow. Almost let the cat outah the bag"_ he thought.

Kiba smiled trying to hide the disappointment of looking like the guy he thought he was competing with for suzanna. Matt noticed this and decided to pull an old joke out of the bag.

"Hey Kevin! You bring that crowbar of your's?" asked Matt.

"Yeah I did. Why?"

"Let me see it real quick" replied Matt.

"Ok, here" said Kevin as he tossed Matt his crowbar. Matt rested the crowbar on his lap.

"Hey Kevin."

"Yeah?"

"Attenchion!" said Matt is he raised the crowbar with it sticking up as if he had a hard-on. Joseph then cracked up laughing.

"Jeasus, Matt. You gonna be able to use all of that?" said Kevin inbetween fits of laughter.

"That's what she said, yes I'll be able to use all of it and I can make it do tricks" Matt said laughing. "Hey Kiba. This ever happen to you when you're around Suzanna?"

Kiba didn't know what the hell Matt was referring to until after a moment it clicked in his mind.

"What the hell Matt!" said Kiba as he finally got what Matt ment and started to blush. "No that hasn't happened.."

"HAHA. Yeah right!" laughed Matt and the rest of the group, including Kiba started laughing untill they heard and unfamiliar voice.

"Well, well, the mutt of the Hidden Leaf Village taking a ribbing from a nobody" said the stranger. He was tall with short grey hair with glasses. Starttled everyone turned around with weapons drawn and took aim at the stranger. Kiba recognized him instantly.

"It's you again" growled Kiba. Akamaru was right beside him, growling fearcly and the hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up. Shikamaru and Ino also knew the new comer and had their Kuni knifes out and ready.

"Who is this guy?" asked Joseph without taking his eyes off the this stranger. He glared down his sights as he took aim at the chest.

"His name is Kabuto and he's a traitor to the Leaf Village and the top spy of the Sound Village" said Shikamaru "He is also highly skilled in medical jutsu . I give him props for his skills but not for hom he uses them"

"Well it seems my reputation precedes me then."smirked Kabuto "Too bad this time you and your friends with their toys will only be able to experience my skills first-hand only once"

"Where we are from. People with egos as big as yours fall quickly in combat" said Matt "and these are not toys. These are highly refined killing machines that only true soldiers can weild in combat and there is nothing you can do to stop them"

"What do you want this time?" asked Kiba "We know you are planning something, so spill it!"

"You should know by now that our plan is to level the entire Leaf Village. Oh and pardon my rude mannors but who are your friends here with the toys?"

"We are the engerizer bunnies from hell. We don't stop till' our last breath leaves us, we aim with the hand, shoot with the mind and kill with a heart like artic ice" said Matt as he tightened his grip on his M-16 and took aim.

"Ha! Dont make me laugh!" sneered Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah that's what I said to your mom last night as I was fucking her." said Matt with a smile. Kabuto was shocked at hearing this, he had never taken an insult that was as bad as this one. The squads started laughing as Matt's words started to sink into Kabuto's head.

"Damn! That was a good one Matt! Gottah remember that one for later" said Kiba as he started to laugh too.

"Why you little punk!" shouted Kabuto as he reached behind his back and tried to grab a kuni knife but Matt saw this and got ready.

"Bring it on four-eyes! You aint got anything on the shit I'm packin' "shouted Matt. Everyone stopped laughing and all weapons were pointed at Kabuto, as he pulled out a Kuni knife.

"HAHA. That little thing! You can't so crap with a putty knife like that. Now let me show you a real knife!" Matt shouted as he took out his bayonet. "Now this is a knife!

"Sure it maybe bigger but can you use it effectively?"

"We shall fucking see, won't we?" said Matt "Let's do this!"

"Bring it!" shouted Kabuto as he raised his and suddenly Sound Ninja and a lot of them started to appear from accross the clearing and were closing the distance quickly.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"Squads 1 and 2 take out those Sound Ninja!" Shouted Joseph "Matt, Morgan you two with me. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru we'll cover you. Now move!"

Squads 1 and 2 opened up with their M-16s on the incomming Sound Ninja and the Sound Ninja started falling like flies. Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru went after Kabuto with Joseph, Matt and Joseph right behind them. Matt had fix his bayonet to the end of his M-16 and was right behind Kiba as they charged Kabuto.

Kabuto started using his kuni and shurrikin but they missed. One kuni knife came straight for Matt, but Matt saw it and dodged it. Shikamaru tired to use his shadown possesion jutsu but Kabuto was able to dodge it. Kiba and Akamaru used their beast minicry and fang over fang but again Kabuto dodged the attack.

"My turn!" shouted Matt as he opened up with his M-16. Kabuto didn't make it easy for Matt to hit him but Matt was a good shot and was able to graze Kabuto's left shoulder. Kabuto didn't feel it at frist but soon he started to feel a hot, burning feeling. Before he could take a look at his wound another bullet from Matt made contact and nailed Kabuto in the right collar bone. This time he felt it instantly and yelled in pain as Joseph joined in the shoot and his rounds found their target into Kabuto's left kidney.

Kabuto dropped to the ground as a squad of 6 Sound Ninja appeared and surrounded him. Two of them took Kabuto away as the remaining four took up the fight. Ino and Kiba took over as Matt and Joseph regrouped behind them and took aim that their next targets.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Squads 1 and 2 were having a field day firing rounds into the large mass of Sound Ninja and watching them drop untill they saw their target starting to turn into smoke and dissappear.

"Fix bayonets! They are just clones" shouted Dillingham as he and Kevin Ahlquist charged towards the on comming ninja with bayonets fixed to the ends of thier M-16s. The rest of the squads followed and as the Sound Ninja clones and the squads collided, quick work was made of the clones.

"Damn... Whatch the tree line they are in there! Williams, load the .30 we are gonna need it." shouted Sherwood. When suddenly kuni knifes started flying out from the tree tops. The squads replied with sending hot lead in the direction the kuni came from and several Sound Ninja fell from the trees. Sherwood looked over to where Joseph and the others were fighting and saw that they were done and were headed towards them.

"Sherwood. Dillingham how did you guys make out?" asked Morgan "Anyone hurt?"

"Negative, no injuries. But we were not able to take out all the ninja. So far 20 confirmed kill and 15 possible. They ran off and are now hiding in the trees." said Dillingham.

"Let's go" said Shikamaru. "Don't ask, we need to keep moving."

"Right" replied Joseph "Let's move" and the group took off with Shikamaru in the lead. All the while they were being watched by the remaining Sound Ninja hiding in the trees.

"Damn those one's in the camo are good" said one the Sound Ninja after the group had moved out of sight.

"Yeah they are, but not as good as us" said another. "Kabuto is being taken care of. He will be rejoining the fight soon."

"Let's move" said the first one.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

As the squads followed Shikamaru thought the woods, they can across a small stream. Matt and Morgan carefully set up the three land mines on either side of the stream in the middle of the path they were following. Kiba and Ino set up a few paper bombs on the trees next to the land mines.

"Up a head there's a small clearing we can us to set up an ambush" said Shikamaru.

"Good. We can make a stand there until somebody shows up to help us out." said Joseph "We are hour past our expected return time."

"What a drag. Just hope they don't send Chouji if they send anyone at all." said Shikamaru as he looked at Ino.

"Alight guys, dig in and fast we don't have much time." said Matt. "Squad 1 go to the other side of the clearing and set up the .30, make sure you have plenty of cover and when you are done with that get into your two man teams and guard the .30's left flank at 10 yards intervals. Squad 2 set up the claymoores on either side on the path and plant some C4 in the tops of the trees. when you are done that. Two man teams 10 yards apart guarding the .30's right flank. I want one team from both squads guarding the .30's rear."

"Kevin get into the top of that tree with the rockets. Dillingham have those smoke grenades handy incase we need to pull out. Jarbo, Smith and Rojas. Gullie time, find a good shooting spot and make sure you are able to give each other covering fire."

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"Where the hell are they?" asked Naruto as he waited at the gate for the return of Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and the two squads. "Damn it!"

"Naruto we should send out a few squads to got look for them. A group as large as there's shouldn't to too hard to spot." said Neji.

"Do it and notify the medical corps. Find them and fast! I got a feeling that they are about to be in big trouble" said Naruto.

"Right away. Not worry Naruto they will be found" said Neji.

"I hope you find them before the Sound Ninja do" said Naruto.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

'GRRRRR'

"I know, Akamaru I smell them comming too." said Kiba quietly. He motioned to Joseph that the Sound Ninja were approaching, Joseph did the same to Morgan and the process repeated it'self down the line. Kevin, Jarbo, Smith and Rojas saw the signal from their tree top positions and got ready. Shikamaru made a couple of hand signs and summoned a shadow clone of each person within the group and had the clones sit in the middle of the clearing. Everyone was ready and in position. Suddenly there came the sounds of explosions off in the distance.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"Damn." said Kabuto, as the smoke cleared to reveil the bloody and fragmented remains of another ten Sound Ninja. "They are clever and they are using regular ninja tools along with some non-ninja tactics. This is going to be very interesting. How many do we have left?"

"We have 115 remaining out of our oringal 170." reported one of the ninja.

"Very well then. It looks like those new ones are better than I thought." said Kabuto.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Kiba motioned to Joseph again that the Sound Ninja are moving again. Joseph signaled to Morgan and the chain of hand signals went on down the line. Kiba nudged Ino and pointed at the radio. Ino gave him the radio.

"Kiba to Joseph do you copy" Kiba said.

"Joseph to Kiba. I hear you, what is it?"

"We are going to be out flanked, the enemy has split into three groups one to either side of us and one coming down the path."

"Copy that. Is that all?"

"Yes" replied Kiba.

"Joseph. Out" Joseph said as he turned to Shikamaru. "We are about to be out manuvered, my friend."

"Great. The is going to be troublesome" said Shikamaru. "Why would you let your self be out manuvered like this?"

"Why? Because I a confident that we are dug in well enough and we have our backs to the river. We will hold this position and you can watch us take down the enemy." said Joseph. "WHISKEY ALPHA TANGO CHARLIE HOTEL. TANGO HOTEL ECHO. FOXTROT LIMA ALPHA NOVEMBER KILO SIERRA!" he shouted.

"WHISKEY TANGO FOXTROT!" Joseph heard Morgan shout in reply. Shikamaru looked at Joseph confused, _'why the hell did he just shout and give away our position?' _wondered Shikamaru.

"Military code and get ready here they come" said Joseph. Though the bushes they could see the figures of the Sound Ninja walking down the path.

As the Sound Ninja walked into the clearing, they tripped the claymoores. Within the small explosions steel ball bearings ripped through the air and through the ninja, taking out five more Sound Ninja. Then the paper bombs went off and five foot diameter tree tops came crashing down on top of the collum of ninja. A few were able to get out of the way of the falling tree tops and massive limbs from neighboring trees that snapped off with tremendous cracks. The ground shook when the tree tops smashed into the ground. Another four Sound Ninja were perfectly pile driven straight into the ground, and as the broken branches from neighboring trees came loose and fell they impailed and killed another six Sound Ninja.

The shadow clones in the middle of the clearing watched as the traps took thier toll on the enemy ninja. Then Kabuto and a squad of five Sound Ninja emerged from the broken branches and falling leaves.

"Well I must say you are highly skilled at deploying traps." said Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses. "but I'm afrade you suck at manuvering your troops into a well planned defensive position." Then the two units of Sound Ninja that were thought to have out flanked the whole clearing, emerged from either side of the clearing and encircled the group of clones.

"True we may suck at manuvering but your mother was an expert at manuvering her toung around my dick last night" smirked the clone Matt. The got the other clones to start laughing and even the squad of Sound Ninja behind Kabuto couldn't help but giggle a little. Kabuto had had enough and threw and kuni knife at the clone Matt. The kuni hit the clone dead square between the eyes and in a puff of smoke was gone.

"Damn it. Shadow Clones" shout Kabuto as the rest of the clone group dissappeared in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared the Sound Ninja spun around and watched the tree line. "It doesn't look like they are here. Damn we might have lost them"

"Oh, no you haven't lost us" wispered Matt to himself. Matt looked over to Joseph and nodded. Joseph returned the nodd and looked over to their machine gun nest. The machine gun's crew was looking at Joseph. Joseph smiled and nodded. The gunner smiled, did a little salute. Then all hell broke loose on the Sound Ninja. Bullets from the .30 cal tore through the group of ninja from left to right in a sweeping patter.

"FIRE!" yelled Joseph and the whole tree line awakend with fire from the tree line. Kevin fire a anti-tank missles into the group. It exploded with a tremendous cloud of smoke and dirt. "Cease Fire!" yelled Joseph. As the smoke cleared the bodies or what remained of only ten Sound Ninja lied dead in the clearing.

"Subsutution Jutsu!" yelled Kiba. "Watch your backs!" Just as Kiba finished yelling his warning, a kuni came flying from behind the line and struck one of the men in the neck next to Kiba. Blood squirted like a fountain from the soldiers neck and splashed across Kiba and Ino's faces. Within seconds his was dead. More kuni and shurikin came flying from the woods behind the line.

"Open fire!" shouted Joseph and once again the woods eruped with the sound of gun firing "Fall back to the other side of the clearing!" As they moved to the edge of the clearing Matt could hear the snipers opening up with their M-21s and he could see Kevin tracking a target with his last rocket. Then Kevin fire the rocket. Matt watched it as if it was in slow motion leave it's firing tube and fly, straight as a arrow towards the opposide of the clearing from him. The rocket hit it's target and exploded with a large ball of fire and equally large cloud of smoke and dirt.

Joseph grabbed Dillingham and the two booked across the clearing towards where they had set up the claymoores. Two at a time the rest of line followed. Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru took up the rear as they blocked incomming kuni and shurikin. Akamaru was dragging Sherwood by the collar while Sherwood was firing his M-16 towards the tree line.

"Everyone make..." Morgan stopped as she saw Jarbo fall from his sniping spot. "Shit!" Morgan got up and tired to head towards Jarbo but Dillingham stopped her.

"He's gone it's no use." he said.

"How many of us are left?" asked Joseph as he looked around.

"Fifteen" said Matt.

"What a drag this is" said Shikamaru. "Ino, help Morgan tend to Sherwood. Kiba you're with me. I got an idea." Shikamaru and Kiba got up and walked into the clearing. Kabuto and 50 Sound Ninja appeared from the woods.

"Squad 1 get ready to provide covering fire. Squad 2... Matt. Dillingham what the hell are you doing?" asked Joseph as he saw them get up and walk out into the clearing to join Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Squad 2. Fix bayonets and go join Matt and Ryan." griped Sherwood as he removed a shurikin from his calve muscle. The troops from squad two fixed their bayonets onto their M-16s and joined Kiba, Shikamaru, Matt and Dillingham.

"Squad 1. Fix bayonets and go join squad 2." said Joseph as he and squad 1 joined squad 2 out in the clearing.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"Well looks like you guys finally decided to come out and fight" said Kabuto. "I must say I am impress that you were able to take down almost my entire force with out exposing your selfs, and now that is has come down to it looks like we will have some real fun" Kabuto smirked "As for you, with the insults I've had about enough of you."

"The feeling is mutual then aint it?" replied Matt. "Enough talk let's rumble" Matt and Dillingham then started running towards the group of ninja and fired the last rounds of ammo and took down two more ninja, when they headed for Kabuto. Then the rest of the troops did the same. The last of the Sound Ninja fell before the troops and Kabuto was all that remained.

"Give it up Kabuto. You are out gunned, out manned and out manuvered." said Shikamaru.

"Ha! We shall see." said Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses. Then a fast a lighting he attacked the group. Matt and Dillingham thrusted their bayonets into Kabuto's path and managed to clip Kabuto's right arm, but that didn't slow him down any. Kabuto then slid then landed a kick to the jaw of one of the soldiers and that launched him into the air. Kiba and Akamaru tired to knock Kabuto of his path towards the soldier but were too late. Kabuto appeared behind him and scliced his throat open. Blood squirted from the wound as he fall to the ground, dead. One by one Kabuto managed to cut down the troops. Shikamaru tried his best to catch Kabuto with his shadow posession jutsu but he was too quick for Shikamaru.

Kiba and Akamaru tried to get Kabuto with their fang over fang but kept missing.

"Hold still so I can hit you" growled Kiba.

"Haha. I will not" said Kabuto as he started to make his way towards Ino, Morgan and Sherwood.

"You will fucking not go near them four eyes!" shouted Matt as he reloaded his M-16 and started firing. Kabuto threw a shurikin at Matt and hit him in the gut but Matt still kept firing unphased by the counter attack. "Gottah love body armor!" said Matt as he pulled the shurikin from his hard body armor and threw it back at Kabuto but he dodged it with ease. "1/8 inch steel plating, right here bub! Kevin, Joseph you two alright?"

"Yeah. We are fine" said Kevin as he stood up with Joseph.

"Not for long" said Kabuto as his hands started glow with green chakra.

"Watch out. Don't let his hand's toutch you. He can do some serious damage to your insides without breaking the skin." said Shikamaru.

"Right" said Matt as he looked back to where Kabuto should have been, Matt was surprised he wasn't there.

"Behind you!" shouted Kevin. Before Matt could move he felt his legs give out from beneath him, when he hit the ground his left leg was numb and he couldn't move it.

"AAHHH! Son of a Bitch!" shouted Matt. Then Joseph, Kevin, Kiba and Shikamaru were also on the ground shouting in pain.

"There. Now with the nerves to your legs cut I can go take care of those others up in the trees." said Kabuto.

"Rojas! Smith! Shoot!" yelled Kevin. Two shots rang out but Kabuto was gone as the bullets his the ground. Then Kevin saw Rojas then Smith fall from their tree top shooting positions. "Damn it!"

Kabuto then appeared in in front of them again. "Well now looks like have only a few more to take care of before I come back to you." Kabuto then turned around and started walking towards the log that Ino, Morgan and Sherwood were taking cover behind. Matt, Kevin and Joseph each pulled out their side arms and tried to laod them. Shikamaru and Kiba tried to throw shurikin and kuni at Kabuto but he blocked their attacks.

As Kabuto peered over the log he threw a kuni at Sherwood and killed him. "Well now what do we have here?" smirked Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses.

"Get out of here!" yelled Ino as she tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and his hand started to glow green again. Ino cried out in pain as Kabuto cut tendon in her leg with his chakra.

"So you are the girl friend of that Colby fellow I've heard about. Hmm too bad you won't see him again" said Kabuto as he grabbed Ino's throat and he let go of her leg. Ino want to kick or punch him but she couldn't move either of her legs or her arms. Morgan tried to grab her side arm but Kabuto threw a shurikin and hit the holster. "She dies if you make a move for your weapon"

"Creep" growled Morgan.

Kabuto started to walk backwards towards the group and kept Ino directly behind him banking on the idea that Matt, Joseph and Kevin won't shot for fear of the bullet passing through him and hitting Ino. Matt, Kevin and Joseph had their side arms out and ready to shoot but they held their fire untill you could see were Ino was.

"Turn around! We know you have Ino now let her go. Your fight is with us!" shouted Kiba.

"I don't think so mutt and don't you dare think of having that over grown pooch of yours play hero cause I see him charging, she dies." said Kabuto as he tightened his grip on Ino. Then Matt had an idea.

"Hey. Kevin you got your crowbar still?" asked Matt.

"Yeah but how is my crowbar gonna help up?" replied Kevin.

"Give it to me and watch for an opening." said Matt as he grabbed the crow bar from Kevin.

"Hey four eyes!" yelled Matt. Kabuto glanced over his shoulder. "Attention!" said Matt as he stood the crowbar straight up from between his legs. Kabuto turned and Kevin saw his opening.

"Now. Kevin!" said Matt and Kevin fired off three rounds all of them hitting Kabuto in the forehead, killing him instantly.

"Great it's finally over" said Shikamaru.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"Naruto! We have located them" yelled Neji as he and an Anbu Blacks Ops ninja sprinted to the main gate where Naruto was waiting. "but they are in pretty rough shape and need medical attention quickly."

"Great! Get as many medical squads as you can to them. Where are they though?" replied Naruto as he rush up to the pair. Neji was out of breath but managed to tell Naruto where the missing squads were.

"They are 2 miles up the river. I'll send for a couple of boats to go meet them while the medical ninja, treat them there." said Neji.

"Good. I'll get the medical ninja and you get two more squads of Anbu and escort the medical ninja on the way there. Also you are to ensure their security on their journey home. Now go" instructed Naruto.

"Right away"

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"Ino! You alright?" shouted Morgan as she grabbed her medical gear and sprinted over towards Ino, as she laid on the ground near the dead body of Kabuto. Joseph, Matt, Kevin, Kiba and Shikamaru now started to feel the pain from their injures. Morgan gave Ino a quick once over, then moved on to the rest of the guys. She got to Matt first.

"Gaaaa! Mother fucking, son of a bitch!" yelled Matt as he clutched his left hamstring and rolled onto his right side trying to find a position that was the least painful.

"Matt, I'm here let me take a look at it." Morgan said. As she looked at the spot were Matt was clutching, she was shocked to find that there was no blood.

"What the hell!" said Morgan as she cut open Matt's pant leg to have a better look. The area was bright red like a bad sun burn but the skin was not broken. Morgan was shocked and went to go check the other guys but Joseph, Kevin, Kiba and Shikamaru all had the same thing as Matt.

"What kind of wound is this?" Morgan asked herself as she pulled out the bottle of morphine. "If I can't treat it might as well try to dull the pain for them" Morgan gave each of the guys a hit of morphine then went back over to Ino to check on her. Ino was still out cold when Morgan got to her.

"Hey, Ino. You alright?" asked Morgan as she shook Ino's shoulder. Ino started to stirr as Morgan shook Ino a bit harder.

"Mor... Morgan?" whispered Ino. "What happened? Last I knew Kabuto had me in a choke hold"

"Matt and Kevin killed Kabuto. Everyone is hurt but alive. I need your help to move them back to cover." answered Morgan as she helped Ino to her feet. Ino nodded and staggered over to Matt.

"Ino, hold on. I'll move them myself you get over to those logs and rest." said Morgan, as she gently lifted up Matt and carried him over to the pile of logs she and Ino had hid behind. Ino, though still a bit shaky, helped Joseph over to where Morgan had set Matt down. Akamaru gently dragged Kiba over to the group as Ino and Morgan also got Kevin and Shikamaru.

"You guys alright?" asked Ino, as she sat down and leaned up against a tree.

"We are for now at least. Morgan could you get our weapons? Last thing we need is for anymore of those Sound Ninja to show up" said Joseph as he looked around watching the tree line across the field. He didn't notice that Morgan was already coming back with their M-16s.

"Already got them Joe." answered Morgan as she passed them back to the guys. Kiba had closed his eyes as he took a deep relaxing breath, but as he breathed in his eyes shot wide open.

"We got company, they are coming from behind us." said Kiba. Kevin, Matt and Joseph reloaded their M-16s and got ready for another attack. Morgan also reloaded one of the M-16s she had brought back to the group. Akamaru stood in front of them as the trees above them rustled and a squad of Anbu Black Ops appeared in front of the group. Kevin, Morgan, Joseph and Matt tightened their grip on their weapons but Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru relaxed a little.

"Kevin, Matt, Joseph relax these guys are on our side." said Ino, as two squads of medical ninja also arrived.

"We have orders from Naurto to escort you back to the village. You will be traveling by boat to get back to the village." said an Anbu with a cat-like face mask.

"Good." said Ino as she turned to the medical ninja "All of the guys are wounded but their injuries will have to be attended to by Tusndale and Sakura. We will also need help taking the dead back."

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

It was late afternoon when the last boat docked in the Leaf Village. Naruto, Neji and Hinata watched as the medical ninja unloaded the last of the black body bags and laid them at the end of a line of of body bags.

"What should we do with the bodies?" asked Neji.

"What should we do with the bodies? We don't do anything with them. We will leave that up to Joseph, Matt, Morgan to figure that out." said Naurto.

"But Naruto, we can't just leave the bodied out here" said Hinata. "We should at least store them in a safe place along with their equipment."

"We will store the bodies in the catacombs under Hokage Mountain. As for their gear, that can stay in my home." said Naruto. Then Ino came running up to Naruto. She had just come from the hospital were Tusndale and Sakura had just finished healing Kiba, Matt, Shikamaru, Joseph and Kevin's injuries.

"Naruto!" said Ino as she came running up to him. "Joseph requested that one identification tag be taken from each of the dead and given to him. Also that all weapons, medical supplies and personal belongings be taken off of the them and put into each of these bags, and each bag is to have the identification tag from a soldier and all weapons, medical supplies and personal belongings that are taken from them are to be put into the bag that has their tag on it" Ino explained as she handed Naruto a neatly folded stack of extra laundry bags from the hospital.

"Very well. Tell Joseph that the gear and the these bags will be held at my place untill they are out of the hospital." replied Naruto. Ino nodded and started to walked towards the line of body bags but stopped.

"What's wrong Ino?" asked Hinata as she walked over to Ino.

"It doesn't feel right for me to go into those bags and take the stuff that's in them." Ino said "I don't know any of them well enough to fell like I'm doing them a favor by taking their stuff."

Morgan, Joseph and Matt came walking down the street, both Matt and Joseph were on crutches with one of their legs in a cast. Naruto, Neji and Hinata saw them coming but didn't say anything to Ino. Morgan walked up to Ino and put her arm around Ino.

"It's ok Ino. Joseph, Matt and I will take care of removing the gear from them." said Morgan as Naruto walked up to her and handed the bags to her. Morgan and Matt took care of putting the personal belongings into the bags as Joseph talked with Naruto and Neji.

"Joseph. What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Well which verson you want? The short one or the long one?" replied Joseph as he watched Morgan and Matt open Dillingham's bag.

"Short version for now. The longer version can wait." replied Naruto.

"Well, we made contact with the enemy about a mile North of the village. After briefly exchanging fire with the enemy, we took down about 20 of them and then we broke contact and headed north for another mile with them close on our heals. We set land mine and claymores and repaired to ambush the oncoming enemy. We successfully ambushed the enemy but they soon out flanked us, we fell back and regrouped then launched a counter attack and eliminated the remainder of the enemy force, resulting in minimal losses to our ranks, except for one. A guy named Kabuto. He single-handed took down all of the those men you see in those bags and wounded all of us guys without us being able to touch him. Until he went after Ino was Matt and Kevin able to take him down. Three shots to the head was enough to take down Kabuto for good." explained Joseph. He could see Naruto tense up when Kabuto's named was mentioned.

"Kabuto is finally dead isn't he?" asked Naruto as his hands curled into fists.

"Yes he is. Why did you want to kill him?" asked Joseph.

"You have no idea. I've been wanting to kill that cheeky bastard for years" replied Naruto.

"Well sorry for taking that feather from you, but he is truely 100% dead. There wasn't much left of his skull after those three shoots to the head" said Joseph.

"Good. That bastard got what he deserved then." said Naruto. Naruto relaxed a little as Hinata hugged him.

"Naruto lets head home it's getting late." she said quietly.

"Alright Hinata, lets go. Also Joseph. You, Matt, Morgan and the other guy can spend the night at my house" said Naruto as he started to go. Joseph was dumb-founded, but managed to stutter a 'thank you' to Naruto. Naruto stopped and spoke to an Anbu member that was over seeing the off load. "Make sure all of that gear makes it to my house within the hour."

"Yes Sir" he replied.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-


	3. Chapter 3

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

The next morning was bright and sunny as Morgan, Matt, Kevin and Joseph slept in the downstairs area of Naruto and Hinata's. Hinata was the first one up in the house and went down stairs to make some breakfast for everyone. As Hinata came down the stairs into the spacious living room she was surprised to that all of the guys had taken off the casts that were on their legs. On the little table in the middle of the living room were each of the guy's knifes. Two of the knifes were in their scabbards but one was out and laying on the table. Hinata had seen many different kinds of knifes before but none were like this one. From the base of the handle to the tip of the blade it was twice as long as a regular kuni knife and a little bit wider that one. One edge was like any other knife and the tip was similar to the kuni's, but on the other side the blade was like a saw. The saw teeth started not quite at the hilt and ran the length of the knife and stopped just short of the tip. Hinata wanted to have a closer look at it but decided to wait until they had woken up. So she went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for everyone.

Morgan was the next one to wake up. She, along with the guys had slept in their ACUs out of habit. Morgan woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs, ham and bacon. Morgan got up and went to the kitchen and found Hinata there finishing up the last batch of bacon. Morgan was stunned at the large breakfast Hinata had made.

"Good morning Hinata" Morgan said with a simle. "I love your home, it's a lot bigger than mine was back home."

"Thank you Morgan, and good morning to you" replied Hinata as she move the last strip of bacon from the pan to the plate that was piled high with bacon. "Hey. Umm... Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I, umm.. look at your knife?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Sure you can" replied Morgan as she took out her knife and handed it to Hinata handle first. It was exactly like the one on the table in the other room. Hinata looked at it as she held it carefully. Matt, Kevin and Joseph started to stir in the living room.

"It's a bit bigger than your kuni isn't it?" asked Morgan. The guys then walked into the kitchen on their crutches and stared at the mounds of food. Naruto was still up in bed sleeping.

"Yes it is, and why is it like a saw on one side?" asked Hinata as she handed the knife back to Morgan.

"Our knife have a saw tooth back on them so we can use them to build shelters, amputate a hand or a foot while in combat and to take casts off." said Kevin as he started to reach for a piece of bacon but Morgan slapped his hand away.

"Not until Naruto joins us" said Morgan. She glared at Matt as if to say 'you better not try the same'.

"Why you giving me the Morgan Death Glare? I wasn't going to try and start eating before the head of the house came and joined us." nervously laughed Matt as he pulled out his K ration and started eating it. "Besides I got my own snack to munch on." Hinata and Joesph laughed.

"It's alright you guys can start eating. I'll go wake up Naruto." Hinata said as she left the kitchen and head up stairs to wake up Naruto. When Hinata was left Joseph looked at Matt and Kevin.

"The bodies are being stored in Hokage Mountain. We will to the best we can to give them a full military burial but where will we bury them?" asked Joesph quietly.

"We should bury them where they died. Back at that clearing. There we can start building a village for ourselves because I got a feeling that more of us, meaning military and civilians, will be coming over to this world from our world. We should start getting ready for their arrival." said Kevin.

"I agree. We won't know how many will come through but we better have a place for them because there is no place that anyone from our world will be able to fit into here in this world, and it would be easier because we can use martial law to keep thing under control while we are still getting things up and running." said Matt.

"Same here" said Morgan.

"Alright then, but where should we build this new village?" asked Joesph as he sat on a stool next to the bar type counter the food was sitting on.

"We won't tell anyone but Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru. We will have to asked them not to tell anyone else of our plan to build a new village. It should be built close to that clearing where we bury our men. It will be close to the river so we will have a clean supply of drinking water and it will be close enough to the Leaf Village where we can ask for help in a hurry if and when we need it." said Matt. Then Hinata and Naruto came walking in.

"So you want to start your own village?" asked Naruto. Morgan, Matt, Joseph and Kevin looked up in surprise.

"I'm gonna say you heard our conversation?" asked Kevin with a grim look on his face.

"Yes, and don't worry your secret is safe. After the burial I'll contract for some loggers to come and cut some of the woods near the clearing for you" said Naruto as he sat down next to Joseph.

"No don't. We will start it ourselves. Don't need anyone to come snooping around and find us." said Joseph. "We will build it ourselves"

"Very well then if you insist. I will occasionally send Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba to check in with you guys and bring you supplies if you need any." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto." said Joseph.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

After breakfast the guys started to walk around without their crutches and within the hour were ready to do one last weapons check before leaving the village and head back to the clearing.

"Hey Matt, make sure all of those are on safe and not fire" said Kevin.

"I am making sure" said Matt. "Oh damn!"

"What?" asked Joseph as he came over to Matt.

"We have an AA12!" said Matt with a big smile on his face as he held the the weapon like a baby.

"We have an AA12? Damn! I'd love to fire a few rounds with that thing!" said Kevin as he and Morgan came over.

"Hey Naruto! You know a good spot where we could fire these to make sure they still work?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, you can use them down by the docks, and if you want I see about finding a small boat you could use for a target." replied Naruto.

"Sweet! Thanks Naruto!" said Matt and Kevin. Morgan rolled her eyes and Joseph laughed. Matt and Kevin were known as the Trigger Happy Brothers because they both loved guns that made a lot of noise and threw a lot of lead down range. They were only person who loved guns that made a lot of noise and threw a lot of lead down range more was Major Colby Miles. Among his many nicknames that his friends had given him, there was only one that he had given himself. That nickname was Trigger Happy.

As they were getting ready to leave Naruto's home and head down to the docks. Ino, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru stopped by to see how the guys were doing. They were surprised to find them walking around without their casts on.

"Why aren't you guys wearing your casts?" asked Ino.

"We took em' off last night using our knifes" said Matt as he took out his knife to show Ino.

'Are you nuts!" shouted Ino "you could re-injure you leg without that cast on!"

"Calm down, Ino. We are fine" said Matt "Come on we are headed down to the docks to test all of our weapons. Wanna help carry some?"

"Why not? I've kinda wanted to try one of your weapons for my self" said Kiba. Matt laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" said Matt. 'Come on let's go. We are burning daylight here" Matt started walking towards the docks.

"Should we tell Matt that he forgot the ammo?" asked Kevin.

"Naw. We will bring but give him an empty clip when he tries to fire mini-puff (the AA12 full-auto shotgun)." replied Joseph "Morgan grab the ammo and lets go".

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

When the group got down to the docks Naruto already had a little boat with a bright red bull's eye painted on it's side out in the water waiting to be shot at. Matt was the first one down there and had the first M-16 loaded and ready to go. Matt waited until the rest of the group caught up before he started to open up with the M-16. As Morgan, Joseph and Kevin walked up to Matt, each of them had a couple of M-16 and a bag off ammo. Joseph nodded to Matt. With a smile Matt took the safety off, flipped it to full-auto and emptied the 30 round clip into the side of the boat.

When the clip ran out Matt switched to another M-16 as Morgan, Kevin and Joseph stepped up to the firing line and also emptied the 30 round clips in their M-16s. The four of them checked each M-16 in this fashion. The entire time Kiba and Akamaru covered their ears. The sound of four M-16s firing at once was deafening to them. Morgan, Matt, Kevin and Joseph didn't wear any ear protection. The sound also attracted some of the ninja from the village, who wanted to see what was making all noise. Chouji came but kept his distance as he saw chunks of wood fly off of the boat as the group shot at it. As the last M-16 was fired Matt got the last gun that had yet to be fired, the AA12.

"Hey Kiba. I would find some heavy duty hearing protection if I were you." said Joseph and he and the rest of the group put on their helmets and lowered the ear protection that was install on them. "Matt you ready?"

"Hell YEAH! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" shouted Matt as he pulled the trigger, but only a click was heard. Matt pulled the trigger again but still only the click was heard. "Who switched out the ammo drum?"

The crowd that had now gathered started to laugh. Kevin gave Matt a full ammo drum, and Matt switched them out.

"Ok. FIRE IN THE HOLE" shouted Matt as he pulled the trigger the boat exploded into splinters as claps of Hell's Thunder rang through the village in rapid succession. The crowd instantly stop laughing and covered their ears as round after round left the barrel of the AA12 and obliterated what remained of the target boat. Each time a round left the gun, Matt's whole upper body moved back because of the recoil. Kiba and Akamaru covered their ears and started to back up away from Matt. When the clip was empty, Matt, Kevin and Joseph shouted in delight that the target was gone. The crowd clapped in nervous approval of the destruction and Chouji made a quick exit from the area. Matt then took out the empty ammo drum and put in the bag with the rest of the empty ammo clips

"Cease fire. Weapon is clear, safety on and target is well gone" Matt said as he started to laugh.

"Wow! Now that was cool." said Naruto and everyone agreed. Kiba's head was pounding and so was Akamaru's.

"What? You say something?" shouted Kiba. Everyone looked at him with a questioning lookontheir faces. Matt shook his head.

"Well looks like the mutt can't hear now." said Matt as he walked up to Kiba and put his arm over Kiba's should and started to walk him towards the hospital.

"Let's pack all this up. We got some planning to do and 19 good soldiers to bury today." said Joseph as he, Kevin and Morgan started to pack up the M-16s and the AA12. The smiles had disappeared from their faces as their thoughts turned to burying their friends and comrades.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Matt walked Kiba to the hospital to have his ears checked. Joseph, Kevin and Morgan packed up the M-16s and the AA12, with help from Ino and Shikamaru they carried the guns back to Naruto's home. Naruto and Hinata stayed at the docks and looked at the empty ammo casing as they glistened in the early morning sun. The target boat had long scene been sent to the bottom of the river. Naruto picked up one of the casing and held it. It was still warm from when it was fired but it was cool enough to be held. "_Damn. I wish I had that kind of fire power the last time I faced Orachimaru" _thought Naruto as he picked up a few more casing and pocketed them. Naruto and Hinata turned around and walked back to their house.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Matt met Joseph and the rest of them at Naruto's after dropping Kiba off at the hospital. Matt was smiling as he told the group of Kiba's condition.

"Well looks like Kiba wont be able to hear for the next day or so." said Matt.

"Well we gave him fair warning about the AA12." said Morgan as Naruto and Hinata walked up and opened the door to their house.

"Alright then." said Naruto "Joseph we should talk about burying your troops and that new place you want to set up. Ino and Shikamaru you two stay. This also involves you two." Ino and Shikamaru looked puzzled but figured they would find out soon. Kevin and Morgan neatly stacked the M-16s in the corner of the room. As Kevin put the AA12 in the stack he couldn't help but laugh as an old memory came back to him. Everyone looked at him confused.

"What? Colby would have loved to have fired the AA12. Say Joseph you remember the nickname Colby gave the AA12? It was puff something wasn't it?" said Kevin as he sat down on the couch next to Morgan.

Joseph nodded "Yeah I remember the nickname. It was Puff The Magic Dragon. He call it that after the call sign for the AC-130 that saved our asses back in Seattle."

"That was scary yet awesome when that AC-130 came in and did a low pass above us. That pilot had some serious guts to do that." said Morgan as she remember the fight for Seattle, Oregon when the war first broke out.

Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata listened to them in amazement. They had heard war stories before but none like these. Joseph saw them listening in and quickly changed the subject.

"Back to the topic of burying our troops. Were are their bodies being kept?"

"In the catacombs in Hokage Mountain." replied Naruto.

"Ok. We were planning on burying them in the clearing where they died. Does that sound alright?" asked Joseph. Ino and Shikamaru still didn't know why they had to stay.

"Yes, that will be fine. Now were do you want to start this new village of yours?" asked Naruto as Ino and Shikamaru's jaws dropped to the floor. '_A new hidden village?"_ they thought.

"I would like to start it right around were we bury my troops or just a short ways north of that location." replied Joseph.

"Sounds good to me. You can get started after we bury your friends." said Naruto. "I'll have Ino and Shikamaru stay behind and help you get started."

"Good, now we will need 19 wood crosses, and coffins." said Joseph.

"I'll make sure of that and I'll also make sure the graves are dug before we get there today." said Naruto with a sad look on his face. The room went quiet for a time when Kevin spoke to Matt.

"Hey Matt." said Kevin as an idea came to his mind.

"Yeah?" replied Matt.

"When was the last time we did a 5 mile run?" asked Kevin as he started to smile.

"I don't know." said Matt but when he saw Kevin's smile, he had to ask. "Why?"

"You wanna go for a 5 mile run, now, in fully battle gear?" asked Kevin. Morgan rolled her eyes. Almost all of her friends that were guys, love to do the 5 mile run, and she could never figure out why.

Matt just smiled "Sure, Why not. Joe will it be alright if me and Kevin go out for a run?"

"Yeah. You two go ahead I might join you later if you are still running." Joe replied "Naruto and I will handle the planning for the funerals."

"Ino, Shikamaru why don't you too join them" said Naruto.

"Sure, I will" said Ino.

"Great. Morgan you got a spare set of camo for Ino to wear?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah I do. Ino here go put these on and tuck in the shirt. You won't look out of place when you are running with these guys." said Morgan as she pulled out her extra set of ACUs. "You can wear my boots too if they fit you"

"Sweet! Thanks" said Ino as she went up stairs to change.

"I'll pass, I got finish up some troublesome paper work." said Shikamaru.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Matt and Kevin were loaded up with all their gear and each had one of the M-16s slung over their shoulder. They were ready to go as Ino came down the stairs dressed in Morgan's extra set of ACUs. All of them were looking at her and Matt and Kevin had big smiles on their faces.

"What? Do I have these on wrong?" asked Ino.

"No. It's just that Colby would be laughing his ass of right now." said Kevin. Ino started to get pissed.

"You and Colby would look so cute together right if he was here and in his ACUs also." said Morgan. Ino smiled, she missed Colby like crazy.

"Alright let's get going. Ino grab Morgan's pack, Helmit and a M-16" said Matt.

"Ok, but why do we need all this gear?" asked Ino as Morgan helped her put on the gear.

"You get a better workout if you're loaded down with all this gear." explained Matt. "Now let's get going. Fall in on me when we get outside."

As Matt, Ino and Kevin went out side, Morgan, Joe, Naruto and Hinata went outside to watch them leave.

"Detail Fall In!" shouted Matt. Kevin got in line with Matt and faced towards him. Ino, taking the hint did the same and got in line behind Kevin. All three of them were loaded with combat gear which included, knee pads, bullet proof vest, elbow pads, helmet, pack loaded with supplies, M-16 and a water canteen. Matt and Kevin were use to running with the weight of the gear, but Ino wasn't. She felt heavy and didn't think she could be able to finish the 5 mile run. She was doubting herself when Matt noticed this. Matt tried to cheer her up and tried to motivate her.

"Hey Ino." said Matt

"Yeah?" asked Ino as she re-adjusted the shoulder strap on her pack.

"You know Colby use to carry one of his own men during these 5 mile runs if they sprained an ankle. With both of them wearing all this gear, hell one time he even carried me and my Buddha belly for the last 3 miles of one of our 10 mile runs we use to do. Those last 3 miles were all up hill too. You know, I bet Colby would be really proud of you if he found out that you kept up with me and Kevin on this 5 mile run in full battle gear." Matt said with a smile. Ino's head perked up at the sound of Colby's name and Matt knew he had Ino's attention. "You think you can do it?"

"Hell yes!" said Ino.

"Good. Now then keep up and stay in step with Kevin and I. Forward, Double Time, March!" commanded Matt and the three of them took off at a light run through and around the village.

"Left, Left, Right, Right, Right, Left, Right, Left." Matt sang as he called cadence. Ino was surprised at the she wasn't having any problem in staying in step. '_I whish Colby were here running with us.' _Ino thought as they passed the apartment complex that Suzanna, Colby and Amanda had stayed in, the first time they came to this world. Then Matt started up the cadence

_'When I go to heaven_  
_Saint Peter he will say_  
_How did you earn your living_  
_How did you earn your pay_  
_My reply was with a little bit of thunder_  
_I earned my living killing down under_

_When I go to bars_  
_The girls they will say_  
_How did you earn your living_  
_How did you earn your pay_  
_My reply was with a cool kinda nod_  
_I earned my living killing commies for my god_

_When I go home _  
_The hippies they will say_  
_How did you earn your living_  
_How did you earn your pay_  
_My reply as I pulled out my knife_  
_Get out of my way before I take your life'_

Running past the ramen Ino could tell Tenten, Neji, Lee and Guy were inside but didn't say anything. Tenten looked up and saw Ino running past and though it was funny that she was dress like the soldiers that she was running with. Tenten got up and headed towards the door. They didn't think much of it until they heard Tenten yell.

"Hey Ino!" yelled Tenten as she stepped out of the ramen shop. Ino looked back and saw Tenten waving to her. Ino tired to turn around and run backwards but tripped. Under the weight of the gear, Ino couldn't regain her balance and fell to to the ground. Matt and Kevin stopped and rushed back to Ino, as Neji , Rock Lee and Guy Sensei came out of the ramen stand.

"Ino you alright?" asked Tenten as Matt and Kevin helped her back onto her feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright Tenten. Guess sudden movements are not a good idea with all this gear on." said Ino as Neji, Lee and Guy walked up to them.

"Ino you ok?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ino laughed but as she went to give Tenten a hug her left leg gave out and she started to fall again. This time Matt caught her and eased her to the ground.

"You are carrying too much gear." said Kevin "Take off your pack. I'll carry it for you" Ino gave Kevin her M-16 as she loosened the straps on her pack and took it off.

"What are you doing with all that equipment anyways?" asked Guy Sensei.

"We are in the middle of a 5 mile run." said Matt as he helped Ino back to her feet. Kevin gave Ino back the M-16.

"A 5 mile run you say?" said Lee as his eyes lit up at the idea of a post-lunch workout. Guy Sensei's interest was also perked.

"Yeah... we were just about to head outside the village to finish the last few miles of it." said Kevin as he gave Ino back her M-16.

"You guys want to join us?" offered Ino with a smile.

"I would be happy to join you on your run." said Lee

"I think I will too" said Guy Sensei. Tenten and Neji rolled their eyes. Lee and Guy never passed up an offer to workout with anyone.

"Great!" shouted Ino "Tenten I'll catch up with you later ok?"

"Sure thing Ino, have fun and don't fall again" replied Tenten.

"I won't" Ino replied as Neji and Tenten walked back into the ramen stand to finish their meals.

"So, I don't believe we have formally met before" Matt said as he stuck out his hand for a handshake. Kevin did the same.

"No, we have not. I am Rock Lee. The handsome devil of the Leaf Village" Lee said as he and Matt shook hands.

"I'm Chief Master Sergeant, Matt Evangelista of the United States Army"

"And I am Senior Master Sergeant, Kevin Alhquistof the United States Army" Kevin and Lee shook hands. Matt looked at his watch.

"Hey guys let's get moving again. Joe, Morgan and Naruto will be waiting for us." said Matt. Kevin and Ino nodded and got back into line next to Matt. Lee and Guy Sensei got in line behind Ino. Matt gave the command to resume the run and the group was off running through town. Kevin lead the line as they approached the hospital. Kiba had just gotten out after Sakura had healed his ears from the morning's target practice. Matt and Kevin saw Kiba.

"Kiba come with us. We're head to Naruto's" said Matt as he got closer to him. Kiba didn't feel like running after just getting out of the hospital then Ino shouted at Kiba to get into line as they went by. Kiba didn't have time to respond when Guy Sensei grabbed Kiba by the arm and started to drag him along to.

"Hey! What the! Let Go, I'm coming" shouted Kiba. Guy let go and Kiba started to run behind him. Kiba grumbled but his grumbling didn't last long. Soon Kiba was joining in when the group sang cadence. As the group approached Naruto's home, Lee and Guy got out of line and waved good-bye as they headed off to the training grounds.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

As they got to Naruto's house the group stopped and enjoyed the light, cool breeze that started to blow. Suddenly the bushes rustled, Matt and Kevin turned around. They could tell that a person was in the bushes and they moved their M-16s closer to them. Ino and Kiba also knew somebody but they ignored it. Again the bushes rustled this time Matt and Kevin stood up and held their M-16's and walked towards the bushes. Matt and Kevin loaded their guns as they got closer and closer to the bushes. When a small grey marble shaped object rolled out from the bushed Kiba and Ino's eyes went wide.

"Smoke Bomb!" they yelled. Kevin and Matt instinctively reached for their gas masks and had them on just as the smoke bomb went off. Ino and Kiba backed away from the smoked out area, coughing, but Matt and Kevin stayed in the smoke and found the person who had thrown the smoke bomb. As the breeze blew away the smoke Kevin and Matt threw the person they had caught to the ground as Naruto, Hinata, Joseph and Morgan appeared on the porch of the house. Naruto and Hinata knew who Matt and Kevin had caught but decided to wait and watch what will happen next.

"Halt new comers! Who do you think you are holding Ino and Kiba hostage!" accused the person. As they stood up, Matt and Kevin could see it was just a kid. Matt and Kevin started laughing as they took off their gas masks.

"HAHA! Us holding them hostage, what kind of a accusation is that!" laughed Kevin. Joseph and Morgan started laughing too as they walked over to Kevin and Matt.

"Konohamaru! What the hell are you doing!" shouted Ino as she whacked him over the head. "Sorry you guys. That's Konohamaru, he's known as the mini-Naruto."

"How goes the planning Joseph?" asked Kevin. He sat on his gear as Naruto and Hinata walked over to them.

"Planning is done and everything is ready for the burials. Naruto is going to have the whole village show up. They are already on the boats waiting for us to go up the river and bury them Also November Echo 2 clicks, from Bravo Sierra, November Echo Whiskey, Tango Oscar Whiskey November, Papa Lima Alpha November November Echo Delta, Whiskey Echo, Romeo, Tango Oscar, Bravo Unicorn India Lima Delta, it."

"Your joking!" said Matt and Kevin. Joseph shook him head. "Nope. I am not"

"Alright then." said Kevin scratching his head. "When do we start?"

"After the burials"

Everyone was quiet... Kinda... Konohamaru was trying to get Naruto's attention. Naruto was doing his best to keep from laughing but broke down laughing when Ino whacked Konohamaru over the head again.

"You never learn do you?" asked Ino as she glared at Konohamaru.

"He's a little kid. What do you expect?" said Matt. Konohamaru got ticked at being called a little kid.

"What did you say you big ape?" shouted Konohamaru? Ino was about ready to whacked him again when Matt spoke again.

"Ino let me handle this." Matt said as he walked up to Konohamaru and stood toe to toe with him. "Now. I would shut up if I were you." Matt pulled out his knife. "Shut up." Konohamaru nodded rapidly and backed away as Matt put his knife away.

"When do we move out for the burrial?" asked Kevin as he pulled out a MRE and started eating.

"1400. It's 1200. So I guess we will have lunch then move out. Actually, Naruto we will meet you at the clearing, we will be taking our friends with us." said Joseph. "Come on we are moving out now." Joseph went inside, got his gear and started to walk towards the docks.

"Alright, roadrunner let me get my crap first before you take off on us" Matt said as he put his pack back on so did Kevin as he finished his MRE. Morgan went back inside to get their gear. Once they all had their gear, Matt, Kevin and Morgan started after Joseph.

"What now?" ask Konohamaru

"Konohamaru, go back home and get ready for a funeral." said Naruto.

"Yeah. Sure thing boss" Konohamaru. He darted off for home.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, along with Lee, Tenten and Neji. All of them were dress in black as they headed to the docks everyone in the Leaf Village had already left to go the funeral for the 20 American troops. As they boarded the boat Ino spoke up.

"Hey Naruto?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Ino" Naruto replied as he sat down next to her.

"Do you think... That well... With Matt, Kevin, Joseph, Morgan and the soldiers they brought with them will mean that... Colby, Suzanna and Amanda will come back?" she asked. Kibe and Shimakmaru nodded they were thinking the same thing but didn't want to ask. Akamaru wined, even he was missing Shasta.

"I couldn't tell you if it does mean they will come back or that they are not coming back. Though, if I had to guess I think that they will be coming back. In that case we should finish up the surprise we have for them." said Naruto. "We have the building down we just need to decorate their personal rooms."

"Morgan and Joseph could help with Suzanna and Amanda's room while Kevin and Matt could help with Colby's room." said Shikamaru. "I got a feeling that more of them will be coming through and not just Colby, Suzanna and Amanda."

"I don't know if that would be a good thing or a bad thing" said Kiba "If all of our first encounters with their friends are going to be like the first time we met Matt, Kevin, Morgan, Joseph and the rest of their troops..." Kiba trailed off as he remember what happened to Akamaru when they first met Matt.

"They won't be like that Kiba." said Ino. "If anything Colby has probably most of his friends about us, and especially me." Everyone smiled as they remembered Matt's surprise when he learned that Ino was Colby's girl.

"We are almost there" said boat captain. Everyone looked up, the shore was lined with boats and they could see that everyone from the village was there. Everyone was quiet as they landed. The crowd made room for them as Naruto stepped off the boat first. The rest of the group followed. The crowd parted as Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru made their way to the front. Akamaru stayed behind on the boat.

Matt, Joseph, Kevin and Morgan were lined up in front of the graves. Each grave had a coffin in front of it and a white cross placed at the head of the grave. Each cross had the name, rank, date of birth-death and unit they were from. All was quiet, only whispers could be heard above the soft breeze that blew. Joseph looked around at the large crowd, he knew that none of the people knew who's funeral they are attending but it didn't matter. He was kinda glad that Naruto got the whole village to attend this, it was the least they could do after what he and the rest of the troops did for a village they never lived in and in a world they never knew existed.

"I would like to thanks you all for coming here today. It means a lot to me, and my friends that you came even though you never knew these good soldiers, comrades, brothers and life time friends that we are laying down to rest today. Doing what we are doing today will not be like what we would do back home. None of them have any family here to say their last good byes. It's only us and all of you." Joseph could feel the sadness building but did his best to suppress it. "I never been good at praying outside of combat so bear with me" Joseph smiled when he heard a few of the experienced ninja chuckle. Matt, Kevin and Morgan bowed their heads as Joseph spoke.

'_Dear Lord, please accept our comrades we send to you today. They fought with heart and soul in their last encounter with the enemy. Please tell them they will be missed and we will meet them up there when we go. Greater love has no one than this, than to lay down his life for his friends. Amen__" _

The crowd echoed, Amen. It sent chills up their spines. Matt then spoke up. "Before we continue I'd like to share a song with all of you. It's one from our world but the meaning is the same. Personally I couldn't think of a better song other than 'Amazing Grace' to play right now. It's by a guy named Johnny Cash and it's about never backing down. It's called _"I won't back down'"_Matt finished and took out a small metal rectangle out of his pockek and then took out a set of speakers from his pack. Morgan, Kevin and Joseph were surprised.

"It's that Williams'?" whispered Joseph into Matt's ear. Matt nodded as he found the song, turned up the volume, and started the song.

_Well I won't back down, no I won't back down_  
_You can stand me up at the gates of hell_  
_But I won't back down_

_Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around_  
_And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down_  
_Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down_

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_  
_Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down_

_Well I know what's right, I got just one life_  
_In a world that keeps on pushin' me around_  
_But I stand my ground and I won't back down_

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_  
_Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down_  
_No I won't back down._

As the song ended, the looks on the faces of the villagers reflected their own. It was quiet for a moment then Kevin spoke up.

"Let's bury them" he said then he looked to Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru and motioned them to come over to him. "Would you like to help us lower them into the ground?" Kevin said quietly. Ino nodded so did Kiba and Shikamaru. "Thank you". Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru go on one side of the first coffin and Matt, Kevin and Joseph got on the other and using ropes carefully lowered it down into the grave. On to the next one they went and repeated the process until all the soldiers were buried. Kevin then spoke to the crowd.

"We are going to do a four gun salute, which is a standard honor for military funerals." Kevin said as he, Morgan, Matt and Joseph each grabbed a M-16 and lined up at the first grave and face down the row of graves. Each of them had 3 rounds in a clip and Joseph got ready to call commands as tears started to form in Morgan's eyes. They stood at attention and held their M-16s with both hands and had the muzzle pointing to the left of them. Joseph then started to call commands with a lengthy pause between each one.

"Load." All of them then loaded the clip into the M-16, chambered a round, places the weapon on Safe and resumed port arms.

"Ready." Each of them then took their M-16 off of safe.

"Aim." Each of them then shouldered their weapon and waited for the next command from Joseph.

"Fire." They quickly fired off one round. The four shot rang through clearing, loud as thunder. A lot of people jumped in surprise to how loud the shots were.

Joseph repeated the commands until all of them had fired their three rounds.

"Cease Firing" Joseph commanded. The group then put their M-16s back on safe and stood at attention with the rifles at their sides.

"Present Arms". The group then picked up the rifles and the end of the barrel was level with their eyes.

"Order Arms" commanded Joseph, several moments later.

"Fall out"

Morgan, Kevin, Matt and Joseph then carefully put back their rifles and lined back up. Matt then took out a small trumpet after he had put his rifle away and as he got back into line Joseph called "Present Arms". Matt started to play TAPS. The sound of the trumpet echoed eerily through the clearing. Tears rolled down their faces as Matt played. Even some of the villagers were moved by the sound. Ino started crying too as an image of Colby's name on one of the crosses flashed through her mind. Kiba noticed and hugged her as Matt finished playing. Morgan saw Ino crying too and went over to her and hugged her as did the rest of the guys.

Joseph looked and nodded at Naruto who nodded back and then stepped forward and spoke to the crowd.

"My friends I would like to thanks you all for coming today. We own a great debt to these brave new friends of ours for helping to save our village from the Sound Ninja. They selflessly fought to protect our village even though they did not have too. Joseph, Kevin, Matt and Morgan we extend our deepest gratitude to you. You are welcome back to the Leaf Village at anytime and thank you for what you have done"

"Thank you Naruto" Morgan, Kevin, Matt and Joseph said together. The crowd started to break up and head back towards the Leaf Village a few people lingered and had some small talk with each other but soon only Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru were left.

"Well I guess this is good bye then" said Kibaas he stuck out his hand. Matt smiled and shook it.

"Hey Kiba you take care of yourself and Suzanna when she gets back to this world." said Matt, Kiba was surprised. "Hey I'm not an ass all the time"

"I guess not!" laughed Kiba.

"Hey Morgan. Take care and keep these guys in line ok?" said Ino as she and Morgan hugged each other like old friends.

"I'll do my best and you take care of Colby when he gets back. Also keep him away from that Chouji character. Colby will and has killed to defend those he loves and you are no different. Before he met you his first love was trains and swimming. You are the only girl I know who has succeeded in changing that about him." Morgan said.

"Ino, Also expect the unexpected with Colby" Kevin said "The moment his temper flares, watch out. He gets the Warrior's eye or the Combat Mind every easily when he gets pissed off. That's when the only thing he is focused on is eliminating the enemy. He doesn't think straight when he is truely pissed off."

"Ok I'll try to keep that in mind" said Ino. The two groups finished saying their good byes to each other. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru then headed back to their boat and went back to the Leaf Village.

"What happens now?" asked Kevin as he sat down and looked at the crosses.

"I'm not sure" said Matt and he sat next to Kevin. Morgan and Joseph did then same. Gradually their emotions got the best of them and together they started crying. As they did the breeze picked up again and strangly the sounds of combat could be heard coming from behind them. Togther they jumped up and ran to their weapons. As they looked behind them they could see a hole in the air that lead to their world. Cautiously they apporached it as they did, foot steps could be heard. Suddenly drak firgures came rushing towards the opening and came flying out of the hole and tumbled to the ground in front of Matt, Morgan, Joe and Kevin. A few more figures came flying out of the prottal then it closed up and vanished.

"Thunder" said Matt as the firgures got their witts about them.

"Flash" answered one of them. The group relaxed as they approached the new comers. Two of them were wearing ACUs and Matt and Kevin's eyes went wide as they recognized the tow in uniform.

"Chris! Tim! That you?" asked Kevin as he rushed over to help them onto their feet.

"Kevin? Matt?" replied Chris. "Holy crap. It's you!" Chris hugged Kevin and Matt. "Never thought I would see you guys again!"

"Same here" said Tim as he too hugged Kevin and Matt. "We got Colby's dad, Jess, Kristin, Corey, Chief Huges, Col. Meyer and Ryan Profenno with us too"

"You got who!" exclaimed Matt.

"Well Matt, Kevin it's been a long time hasn't it?" said Col. Meyer as he helped Chief Huges up.

"Your telling me!" said Kevin. Then Morgan screamed with excitment.

"ANNA! CASEY! DANA! Moriah! ANGELA! TAYLOR! JOSEF! Caitlin! Mr. and Mrs. Whittum! You guys made it!" scream Morgan as she rushed to her friends. Joe was right behind her.

The group was enjoying themselfs as they caught up with each other and told of where the war was at. Matt, Morgan, Joe and Kevin talked about the past few days they have spent in this world and told of their plan to start a new village.

"Hey Col. Meyer, Chief would you two be interested in being the leaders of the new village?" asked Kevin.

"I suppose so but what would we call it?" asked Col. Meyer.

"The Village hidden in the Fall" said Angela "It would be best to have our village name be like the one in this world so it won't stick out and because me, Suzanna and Amanda use to joke about what it would be like if we came to this world and started our own village."

"Sounds like and idea but we should move up stream about 2 clicks. We are too close to the Hidden Leaf Village. Any construction would draw attention." said Joseph.

"Alright we move out in the morning" said Col. Meyer.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Nothing happened during the night and in the morning the group head up stream and away from the Leaf Village. They chose a spot along the river were it was calm and were a feeder stream fed into the river. They started building some rough cabins, nothing fancy just enough to shelter them from the elements.

The days and weeks went by and gradually the cluster of small cabins grew into a size able town. Buildings from their home world mysteriously appeared night after night until the town was almost the size of the Leaf Village. Along with the building came soldiers, medics, civilians, trucks, cranes, Humvee, a tank, even a helicopter and everything else need to properly build and defend a town. Soldiers from all different units ended up in the Village Hidden in the Fall. Every day they used the trees along the path leading to the main gate of the Fall Village for target practice as a way to discourage anyone from snooping around.

Matt and Morgan occasionally made trips to the Leaf Village but in civilian cloths on intelligence gathering mission to find out if anyone else from their home world had come through in that village. For weeks nothing but then Matt hit pay dirt.

It was late November and Matt was leaving the Leaf Village when he saw Kiba, Naruto and a few other ninja he couldn't recognize come running into the village. Kiba had a small girl in his arms and as he ran past Matt saw who the girl was.

"Ivory" his whispered to himself. Then he walked out of the Leaf Village and booked it back to the Fall Village to tell everyone of the news.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

"Casey! Casey! Ivory has come through" shouted Matt as he approached the gate to the Fall village. Casey was Ivory's older brother and was on guard duty when Matt came hollering for him.

"Your joking!" he hollered back.

"No I am not!" hollered Matt.

News of Ivory coming through spread quickly through the Fall village but that news was soon surpassed a few days later.

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

Morgan was eating lunch down by the training grounds and watching Ino, Kiba and the rest of them taking a break from sparing when the breeze picked up again. Morgan knew it was the same breeze that picked up when ever a portal was about to open. She was right and a portal opened in the woods off to the side the training ground. It was far enough away that the group couldn't see the portal. To her amazement Amanda, Suzanna and Colby came flying out. Colby was the last to come out and Morgan could tell he had been hit and so had Suzanna by the way they were flailing on the ground, but she did nothing as she watched Suzanna half run half hobble to the training ground clutching her side. Morgan stayed long enought to watch Colby be taken off to the hospital.

"It's time to go" she wispered to herself. Morgan left the Leaf village and booked it back to the Fall village.

News of Colby, Amanda and Suzanna's arrival in the Leaf village spread quickly through the village. Col. Meyer called Matt, Morgan and Joe into his office and informed them of their new mission: Go to the Leaf village and request that Naruto come visit the Fall village and that Colby, Suzanna and Amanda come too. Col. Meyer also sent Angela, Kevin, Anna, Moriah and Casey to the Sand Village to request the leader of the Sand Village to come and visit the Fall village. After both teams had left there was a knock at Col. Meyer's door.

"Come in" he said. Colby's dad then walked in along with Suzanna's parents.

"Tallus, Laurie, George. You heard about them coming though I guess?" said Col. Meyer as he stood up and greeted them.

"Yes it is. I just can't believe that Colby would actually be alive. I haven't talked to him in two years." said Tallus. George nodded in agreement.

"Do you know when they may come here?" asked Laurie.

"In a few days they will. Morgan told me that Suzanna and Colby were wounded as they came through but are alive and in good hands" Col. Meyer said.

"That's good. At least they are alive. " said George. "It will be good to see them again".

-American G.I.s vs Sound Ninja-

THE END!


End file.
